Wounds Of My Heart
by Only The Lucky
Summary: Everything in Rose's life seems bleak till the moment a mysterious vampire shows up promising immortal life to her abusive partner. To make things more complicated that vampire also wants her as his bride.Will Rose accept the offer from the deadly stranger? AH/AU/Short story. Entry in XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
1. Part I

My Entry in XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX contest.

Topic – Injury

Story Type – Short Story (Three-shot(s))

Title – Wounds Of My Heart

Rating – M (For disturbing scenes and lemons)

A/N – My first entry for a contest! Things are a little complicated since I'm the Queen of Procrastination and decided to write this and the other two at last minute. Not sure when I'm to post the other two chapters since the third isn't done and my original goal was to post each every day for three days. But it's almost the time limit so I can't be sure if that'll go the way I planned… Either way enjoy this chapter.

( )

_Wounds Of My Heart_

Part I

_A meeting to Remember _

She came in at least once every other week, it was always the same.

She'd come in, walking usually, and she'd have bruises covering her body, along with cuts, scrapes and other injuries. A sprained or broken bone will typically be there too.

The nurses worry, at first it was just a normal patient. The second time, a coincidence, and the third – something's wrong. And from my knowledge it's been six times, now being lucky number seven. She came in late at night, as usual, limping with her leg twisted at an odd angle. The nurse seen her and called out "Rose's here!" The other nurses only shook their heads and pulled out the wheel chair and got the batter girl into her usual room.

"What's it this time?" One of the nurses, Lissa, asked. Roza only shrugs, the simple motion causing pain, evident on her beautiful face.

"Uhm, some skate boarding accident." She said another lame excuse that no one bought. For several reasons, one was because no skate boarding will cause that much injury unless it's some extreme skateboarding. Plus she didn't peg me as the skating type. The wheel her out of my sight but I could still hear them from where I was standing, a few hallways down. I tuned out all the noise of the chaotic hospital and only listened to her.

They changed their topic to normal nurse-patient talk, like Lissa taking Roza through the process of fixing what's broken. Rose knew the drill.

I take my attention away from her, but it's hard. She's pretty much in my head all day and night. My darkest dreams have her beautiful face in them, how I'm usually laying with her, making sweet love to her. I wake into darkness to recognize it's only a dream, bitter disappointment.

I guess I should bring things to the start, how I first laid sights on the battered girl that haunted my very existence. It was a few months ago, cloudy night that one of the rookie vampires decided to go a little senseless with its new found powers. Jesse, end up killing three strippers and amateur prostitutes that was on the outskirts of town, leaving their bodies in the open for anyone to see. It was late and they were whores, no one really cared but a random driver crossed their bodies and called in immediately. They were brought to the morgue, one whore barely hanging on – only to die later.

This raised questions from the puny humans. I, of course being the leader, had to take care of this. After 'handling' Jesse (which meant kicking his ass) I headed to the hospital to find the girl in the hospital bed. I needed her dead, I could have always used compulsion for her to forget but the girl was dying anyways. I quickly ended her suffering only to cause more trouble within paradise.

The doctors were already bewildered over the other two deaths, having bite marks in their necks and all blood drained can rise suspension. I handled it with compulsion, leaving me awfully tired. I may be a powerful vampire, but after erasing the memories of half the doctors and a few arrogant police men, there is only so much one can take.

I, unlike my fellow counterparts, was careful who I picked for my evening meals. Since the ordeal with the three girls I needed to be wary of how I obtained said meal. After consideration I ruled off killing, simply because the small town couldn't take four deaths in one night, so a simple 'sampling' would suffice.

I was leaving the hospital, and I smelt blood – lots of it. It wasn't from the hospital or any ambulances because the drive-way was clear. The scent was coming just beyond the corner; the smell was quickly followed with the sound of moaning, and not the pleasurable kind.

That's when I saw her.

Limping into my sight, she was a battered beauty. Even in the poor light of the street lamp I could make out every beautiful feature. Her dark brown hair, sticking to her face and matted with blood and sweat. Her brown eyes concentrated on her foot work which consisted of moving one in front of the other and not falling over. With the limp she was carrying it was easier said than done.

I walk up to her; she immediately goes on defensive and ends up falling over on the hard concrete. "Don't touch me." She said her voice raspy. I withdrawal my outstretched hand, my attempt of helping her.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to help." I said. "You seem like you need it."

"You think?" She bits back as she tries to stand again. This time I go for it, helping the beautiful woman stand up right. Knowing that I wasn't going to hurt her she gave me a muffled thanks.

"Want me to walk you to the hospital door, I assume that's where you heading, yes?" She looks at me funny, almost as if detecting something off about me. I like that the girl was intuitive.

"I can do that on my own." She said, being stubborn but smart. She gently gets out of my grasp, gives me a quick look before walking towards the hospital. She doesn't make it a step before I take her arm, gently and yank her back. Not fully understanding what happens, she screams anyways. I silence her with a bite.

I grip her body close to mine, her warmth pressing against my cold skin. My fangs dig into her skin, immediately getting what I desired. Her blood, warm and sweet – unlike her personality. After a few seconds I release reluctantly. My intent is not to kill her, only to sample. Her body slumps against mine. Her already fragile self only more weak with the blood loss. I briefly wonder how she obtained the injuries in the first place…

It's not my place to ask, so I just cradle her in my arms and take her to the hospital.

Lissa, who happen to see me outside already, has a wheelchair waiting. "Why'd you beat her?" She asked as she beckoned a few nurses over, I only have a few seconds before they come so I answer quickly.

"I didn't, just took a little taste." And what a taste it was. I look down at the girl and lean in and whisper into her ear. "You'll remember nothing." I said, even in her unconscious stage the message will go through. If not, Lissa will back me up. Lissa knew of the underground of the town, by dating Christian Ozera, fellow vampire of mine. Lissa gives me a suspicious look but can't ask question because her co-workers circle the girl.

I simply slip away, going back into the night.

Several months later, here I am again. I've been getting details on Roza, from Lissa. One is that she's only twenty years old and a high school dropout and suffered a stillbirth shortly afterwards. She moved here four years ago. I usually knew everything that happened here, I'm surprised that I haven't noticed her for four years. Even though Lissa has gotten this information from Rose, she still doesn't know why Rose is always coming in beaten and bruises. Lissa suspects some type of abuse, but Rose never mentioned having a boyfriend or husband.

Lissa, being the caring person she is wants me to investigate. She wants me to follow Rose home when she's discharged. Which I'm more than happy to, ever since I tasted her blood I couldn't get enough and even though we never have conversations, I'm itching to speak to her again.

_Wounds Of My Heart_

"Now, get lots of rest." Lissa said giving me some painkillers. "I like you, but I'm tired of seeing your face here." She joked. I cracked a smile even though I didn't find it all funny, I hate hospitals but as long as I'm here – I'm not there and no one besides Lissa actually gave a damn, which makes it feel almost…homey. When a hospital feels like a home, that's when you know your life is really shitty.

"Do you have anyone to pick you up?" She asked. I nodded, for the first time since I've been making my stops. An old friend from Florida, Mia, was picking me up. I gave her a lie saying I fell down the stairs. She was a little on the dumb side and believed it quickly, plus it's not like she sees me every day. The last time I saw Mia was when I was still living in Florida, which was years ago.

"Who?" She asked while writing something on her clipboard.

"An old friend." I answered. I wheeled myself to the vending machine, making a face when all I saw were healthy snacks. "Ugh, Lissa please tell your bosses to fill the machines with something other than Veggie Junk." I said. Lissa laughs, it sounding musical.

"I'll make a note." She said. "I usually sneak out the Seven-Eleven across the street whenever I'm feeling famished, those snow balls hit the spot." I smile, liking that I have some common ground with one of the nurses. They were all sweet and nice, but Lissa was more like a friend than a nurse – even though she did her job perfectly. She's always full of smiles and jokes.

I looked over to the doors to see a small perky blond come through the door, going straight to the desk. "That's her." I said to Lissa who looked over at Mia. The nurse at the desk pointed in my direction and when Mia turned to see me she came at me full force.

"Rose!" She cried and hugged me, but being gentle with my injuries. "I've missed you so much!" She said. I awkwardly hugged her back, but it was difficult because I was sitting.

"You to Mia." I said and when she finally pulled back I seen the tears shimmering in her blue eyes. I wasn't the emotional type so the tears didn't come. Mia easily launched into a conversation on everything that's happened in Florida since I've been away which was a long time. It mainly consisted of all my friends going to college and getting on with their lives.

Mia helped me into the car with my crutches. Seeing the inside I knew Mia was having fun with college life, the car had empty chip bags, empty pop cans along with lots of candy wrappers and it also smelt like sex.

"Nice car, Mia." I said sarcastically. She just nods with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, my sorority sisters use it a lot, so, that's that." She said. "Can't believe its junior year. By this time in two years I'll be a college graduate." She squealed happily. I smile, even though it was forced. I hated that I didn't have the college experience, and having Mia go on and on about college only made me more depressed.

I dropped out in the middle of high school, I was dating Adrian man-whore-playboy Ivashkov, gave him the V-card and in the middle of the summer found out I had a bun in the oven. My parent's plan was to have me get an abortion; I just couldn't go through with it. Somehow, since no one besides Adrian loved me (my parents saw me as just another opportunity) I wanted someone else, someone just like me – my baby. Adrian thought the same, so with a suit case full of cash and heads full of naïve thoughts we packed our bags and moved…far, far away to a remote town in Montana. I, at the time, didn't care that I was a drop-out, Adrian was rich and would support all three of us.

That bubble popped when I gave birth to a dead baby. I never told Mia, or any of my other friends that I was even pregnant. Only people who knew were my parents and Adrian, and I didn't even fill my parents on the fact that I wasn't pregnant anymore. I once told Lissa, just to get it off my chest. She isn't the type to judge.

The stress of life eventually got to me, the baby slowly made me go slightly insane. Every time I think of babies, see a baby or hear crying I get into this deep dark depression that'll engulf me for the rest of that day. It's been four years, and it's like it happened yesterday. The fact that Adrian also turned into an abusive jerk, helped none.

I don't know what switched, maybe it was always there and I didn't see the signs but all I know is that Adrian's kicking my ass every chance he gets. He was always possessive, scary possessive. He could be a total jackass at times as well, talking down to me all that. Stupid naïve me. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Now I'm a drop-out, no family, no one really cares – Mia doesn't count, and no future.

Just perfect.

I look out into the night sky, the stars hung above like diamonds. I loved that I could see them so clearly at night here, it was beyond beautiful. I tried to drown out Mia's rambling, occasionally saying 'Yeah' and 'That's cool' just to let her know I was listening – or at least giving the illusion as such. When we pulled up to Adrian and I's modest house I felt nothing but fear as I saw him standing on the porch, looking out into the night – probably for me.

"God, Adrian only got yummier with age." Mia said while looking at Adrian, who has yet to notice us. I knew Mia has a crush on Adrian, Mia once told me last year, through email, that her and Adrian had sex during homecoming several times and she said and I quote 'the guilt was eating me alive and I'm super, duper sorry.' Smiley faces at the end, along with the words forgive me. I didn't care. It was ancient history, plus I didn't love Adrian anymore, or maybe I never did…

"Mia Rinaldi?" Adrian asked when she stepped out of the car. I helped myself out, even with the broken leg. He walked down the few steps and pulled Mia into a hug. I couldn't help but notice that he went a little low on the hug.

"It's me Ivashkov, miss me?" She asked. He nodded with a broad smile.

"Yes, things been boring over here." He said, shooting me a glance. "I didn't know you were coming, Rose didn't tell me." He said, his voice dropping when he said the last part.

"I wrote it on the calendar and reminded you daily." I shot back, but regretted it when I saw the glare he gave me. I'm already broken. He simply gave his attention back to Mia.

"How long will you be here?" He asked as he put his arm over her shoulder and lead her inside.

"I'm just passing through, one night at most." She said as they entered the house. I glared at their backs and I struggled to make it up the steps to the door. I looked behind me, some eerie feeling creeping up on me; I shrugged it off and closed the door.

"Rose, you should rest." Adrian said. I tried to raise a brow, failing miserably. He gently helped me up the stairs, each step agonizing yet I didn't complain. Once we reached our bedroom, he laid me on the bed and took the crutches away. I slipped off my clothes till I was in my underwear, I wanted to hang out more with Mia but sleepiness was dominate.

After putting my crutches across the room he came to me and sat at the end of the bed. "Don't tell Mia, or you'll regret it – okay?" He asked, his eyes boring into mine, he also elaborated the point my squeezing on my cast, causing pain to shoot up my leg. I bit my lip and nod. His hard face then falls; he smiles and kisses me on the forehead. "Night, sweetheart."

As I was sprawled over the bed, the throbbing in my leg got worse. It was late, the clock on the nightstand read a little past midnight. I quickly remember the pills Lissa gave me, which were in my jeans somewhere in the room. I groaned and sat up, trying to not disturb my already painful body. I blindly look for the lamp and switch it on, the small light illuminating the room. I spotted my jeans half way across the room, along with my crutches on the other side. I look beside me, just realizing that the bed was just me in it.

Adrian always slept with me, mainly to make sure I don't 'go anywhere'. Not that I minded that he wasn't here tonight. Actually, it was a bit of relief.

I flipped the covers off, letting the cool air hit my body. I used my good leg to step off the bed and held onto the end table to make up for the fact that I couldn't use one. I hop along till I could reach down and grab them. Snatching the clothing from the floor I dig in my pockets till I get the orange bottle of pills. Briefly skimming over the label I knew I should take water with these. I groaned and took my crutches and went to the closet to get a short, skimpy silk robe that Adrian bought me, never liked it but it was all I had at the moment.

I stuffed the pills in one of the pockets and took my crutches and walked out the door. In the hall it was dark; the window down the hall was open, with the dark curtains flowing in the wind, leaving the hallway quite chilly.

"Damn Adrian, he should keep-" My whispered ranting was stopped when I heard the soft sound of moaning, coming from the door right across from our bedroom, first used as a study then converted into a guest room, simply because.

"Adrian…" A female voice moaned, "Right there, oh, yes…" The moans followed with some sort of banging. It took only seconds to put two and two together. Adrian and Mia, having sex. I glared at the door, almost as if staring at it long enough would melt it. Not that I wanted to see what was on the other side. I can't say I'm awfully hurt, by Mia, not Adrian. What happen to being 'super-duper sorry'? Obviously that dropped like Mia's panties.

_Wounds Of My Heart_

I watch from the second floor window. I don't feel like a stalker, no, not at all. Simply observing the interaction between my 'best friend' and longtime boyfriend. I said my good-byes to Mia moments earlier, giving her a quick hug and tried to hide my disgust. She probably was doing the same.

It was late morning; right before twelve and the sun was out shining on the small town. It was quiet today, at least in my neck of the woods. To anyone else they may seem as if they were just talking casually. But even from up here, I could see the sultry look in Mia's eyes as her eyes occasionally ran up Adrian's body, probably replaying last night or undressing him for the heated moments to come. Adrian's back was towards me but I'm pretty sure he mirrored her. After a few minutes they both look in different directions, to make sure the coast is clear, before leaving a wet one on each other. The kiss last for only a second before they break away.

Mia waves good-bye as she walks in her car and Adrian walks back in the house. I guess I should expect another email of her apologies soon, or not. I lay back on the bed, standing and spying at the two took a lot out of me. Even though I'm not upset about the union, it is a little damaging to one's self esteem.

Soon after I hear Adrian's footsteps coming up the steps and soon through the bedroom door. He looks at me, his face hard and emotionless. It was astonishing how he could flip his emotions. "Rose, I'm having several guests here tonight. Make sure you're presentable." He said and just before he was about to walk out I stopped him.

"From your work?" I asked I wanted to make sure it wasn't a bunch of whores who he 'passed off' as executives for another company. The dinner was more or less foreplay and then the bunch had a four-some in our bedroom. I grew sick just thinking of the damp sheets I had to wash afterwards and the smell of sex didn't leave for a few weeks.

"No, uhm, their more important than that…one's that girl from the hospital. I suspect you know her, considering how often you land yourself there." Because of you! I wanted to scream. "Make sure to clean the house and make yourself look pretty." He leaves after that, goes into town doing god knows what. I spend most of the day cleaning.

I vacuum the living room carpet, mop the floors so they look glossy, just the way Adrian likes it. I brushed off the lint on the couch, cleaned the glass table to make it spotless and cleaned the sheets in the bedrooms. All why having a sore broken leg.

I wonder why Adrian didn't want me to cook dinner, granted I'm not much of a cook but he had me do it when his tramps were here. Maybe there only staying for a little while…

When Adrian comes home and sees my battered form from working around the house, he demands me to get cleaned up.

I once again drag myself up the steps, going to the guestroom to get dressed. I take a shower to wash all of the dirt and sweat off me, mindful of my cast. The hot water relaxes me to some extent, but I'm still pretty winded up. Going into me and Adrian's bedroom I take out a red dress. Its spaghetti straps, the top half hugging under my breast. The rest of the dress flows down, it's very loose and has the perfect balance of casual and formal.

I brushed a comb through my hair, making it look as straight as possible. I stuck some diamond earrings in my ears, flashy just to show his guest that Adrian has money, I'm like his walking billboard. Once I was satisfied with my look, I gaze down at my bulky cast. "Damn, Adrian." I cursed. It threw my whole outfit out of whack; it was bulky and pasty white. I looked around the room and noticed a few markers on the computer desk. I looked through and found a red sharpie. Perfect. Going to the bed, I propped my leg up and started drawing.

It was a difficult task, considering that I didn't want the print to be up-side-down. So I drew small things, such as some hearts, my name – several times, and a few other mindless drawings such as stick figures. Once I was satisfied I seen a little spot that I left unnoticed. The pointed pen seemed to have a mind of its own, drawing what I wanted the most. Seconds later a small little baby was drawn, well a fetus technically. I put a small heart next to it, and the name 'Alice' what I planned to name her. "Mommy loves you baby girl." I said and blow a kiss to the drawing. I flick then sharpie somewhere else in the room and get my crutches to stand up. Just as I do I hear the sound of the doorbell.

_Wounds Of My Heart_

I angrily grip the steering wheel. I could feel the leather crumbling in my iron grip. Anger pulsed through me as I watched the vile low life greet Christian and Lissa at the door. His smile so wide and fake, maybe it's genuine, he does want to impress the two. Knowing they have high influence on the decision I'll make tonight.

"Where is the master?" I heard Mr. Ivashkov ask as he ushered the couple in.

"You shouldn't mettle in human affairs." Tasha said before beside me. Her hand rested on my upper thigh, gently squeezing. I knew how Tasha felt about this, she overheard Lissa talking to Christian about it. She hated when I showed favor in yet another woman. Tasha was my 'wife' and so were three other ladies. I mainly use the term to describe the women that followed me like lost dogs and I frequently 'enjoyed' several times a day. Tasha was the clingiest. She was also the prettiest.

But she paled in comparison the beauty awaiting, if I could ever – wait that's it!

"I found the perfect solution." I smiled and looked over at the door, which was left open a crack for me. I could vaguely hear the ongoing conversations inside. By this I won't kill the boy, but I'd make his eternal life a living hell. "Come, Tasha." I said and got out of the car, gently closing door. Tasha got out, straightened her incredibly short dress before taking my arm and both of us walking inside.

Inside looked like a normal 21 century family home. It had the warm feeling to it, with the brown walls, carpet and a few photos hung on the walls. One caught my attention. It had to be taken a while ago; in the photo the couple looked younger. Not by much but younger.

In the photo Roza was obviously pregnant, her shirt buddle up on top of her enlarge stomach. Her face was down but I could see the smile on her beautiful lips. The creature was behind her, smiling over her shoulder while his hands were on her belly, making a heart with his fingers. They looked happy, but looks are deceiving…

"Welcome, Master." Adrian said while coming to us. I could hear his frightened heartbeat, yet the look in his eyes was that of worship. I'll never understand humans. "Natasha, pleasure to see you again." He said and kissed her pale hand. Tasha smiled.

"Pleasure is mine, Mr. Ivashkov." She answers with a fang-filled smile. From a quick look into his small mind I could tell that he thought Natasha as a beautiful woman one that we wanted nothing more than to fuck. I hid my disgust as much as possible. Adrian shows us into the living room where I hear Christian laughing. Wait, Christian laughing? Usually that's because something horrible is happening to someone else. He took a wicked delight in the misfortune of others; luckily his girlfriend was able to tame him, as much as possible anyways.

I take in the scene before me, Christian leaning against the wall, head tilted back, roaring with laughter. Lissa, his girlfriend was cracking up as well, her hand on her stomach to steady herself. Then I see her, her back turned to me. She was sitting on the sofa next to Lissa, her leg propped up on a throw pillow, something Lissa probably made her do. Her long dark hair falling in waves down her back and slender waist. All I wanted was to grab her and show her how it is to be with a real man instead of this small boy.

"Ah, Adrian there you are." Christian said after his laughter died down. "You didn't tell us how much of an entertainer your woman is."

"Told ya, the girl can handle her sarcasm. Tops one up on you, right Christian?" Lissa playfully taunts.

Christian scoffs "I don't know about that…" He mutters.

"I find it hard to believe one can outwit my darling brother." Tasha said speaking up. Roza turns to look at her, her beautiful face seemed suspicious. I just love how intuitive she is, now how come that didn't work out when picking that idiot as a companion. I brief into her mind as well, finding her walls harder to break through due to her more complex thoughts. All she is wondering what exactly are we doing here.

"I presume your Adrian's girlfriend." Tasha said her voice hard and cold. Unless talking to me or her brother it's usually always this way. Especially to strangers and people she has distasted. After hearing me going on and on about the mysterious girl I already knew she made an enemy.

"You presume correctly." Roza said, her voice sounding stronger now that she wasn't battered and bruised like I usually see her. Excluding the broken leg. "I'm Rose." We all know that my dear Roza.

Roza then looks over at me, her eyes gazes on me a little longer than necessary before drifting back to Lissa. I try my hardest to hide the smiles, her thoughts saying all. She thinks I was incredibly handsome, mysterious and brooding. She also didn't trust guys that looked to good but all she wanted was to stare at me. She didn't simply because it would be rude, if only she knew I didn't mind…

"Okay, everyone's here." Adrian said stepping into the room. "I'll go get dinner." Vampires can eat regular food, it taste horrible to us, pales in comparison to blood. The humans who try to join the coven are desperate enough to bag their own blood, family members and sometimes they sacrificed strangers on the street. Wonder what this idiot had in store.

I didn't have to guess for long, I smelt the blood before I saw them. I also sensed Roza's confusion; she didn't make anything for us. Several minutes later I could hear the moaning of the victims, three from the heartbeats I could detect. The two humans hear it moments later it, this doesn't surprise Lissa – she's seen it many times before. Because of this she tries to distract Rose.

"Hey Rose, can you give me a tour?" Asked Lissa. She was trying too hard but she loved Rose and wanted to shield her from the dark world.

"I thought you said no walking on my leg." Rose pointed out, jokingly. Lissa laughs nervously and just as she's about to say something else, they come into view. Three young women, from the looks probably in their late teens. They were battered and bruised and almost naked, only shreds of clothes were on. Adrian dragged them by ropes that were tied around their wrist, which were bleeding due to the harsh material rubbing against it. The girls were dragged on the floor, trying to wiggle out of Adrian's hold. All three of them cried and screamed.

"Please don't kill us." One blond girl cried to Adrian. He simply smirks down at the girls.

"I'm not gonna kill you." He said, tying the rope around the coffee table.

"Adrian!" Screams Rose, looking horrified by the scene. Confusion closed through her brown eyes. She tries to get up but Lissa grabs onto her shoulders and pulls her back down.

"Don't worry, Rose. Everything is fine." Lissa soothes her voice shaky as well. Rose shrugs Lissa away and looks over to Adrian, with disgust.

"What are you doing?" She inquiries, her voice trembling. "Who are these girls?" Roza rambles off a few more questions, till Adrian silences her.

"Rose, this has nothing to do with you. Pay no attention to these ladies." Adrian said his voice cold. He turns to us, friendliness in his features. "Hope you all enjoy these meals." Tasha smirks over at Adrian.

"Don't have to tell me twice." She said and saunters over to the trembling girls. She yanks one away, breaking the rope confining her. The girl looks the youngest of the three; her dark green eyes were filled with tears and fear. Once Tasha gets her hands on her, she breaks into blood curling screams. As a vampire, it just fuels my desire. A scream soon joins her, one that isn't so pleasurable. Rose's scream. I look past Tasha to see Rose go full on panic.

"Please, I'll do anything, just don't…please don't." The girl pleads, tears running down her eyes. Tasha heard it all before and rolls her eyes before sinking her fangs onto her neck. Rose screams louder, along with the two remaining girls.

Adrian, annoyed, stomps over to Rose and slaps her across her cheek, leaving a red angry mark on her beautiful face. "Stop this Rose!" He said and grabbed her arm, yanking her upright. She immediately fell back down, cutting her head on the coffee table edge. The smell of her blood drifting through the air. A growl grew in my throat, the smell was divine. I'd rather have her as a meal than the others. Adrian yanked her back up roughly, her cries ignored. Lissa quickly yells at him, the sound drowned out by the two girls screaming for their lives.

"Shut them up, I can't think straight with all this screaming!" I yell at Christian. Tasha drops the body of the dead girl and she falls down on to the glass table, sending shards around us. This helps one of the girls get free, grabbing a shard and plunging it into Tasha's leg.

Tasha is only annoyed. She yanks the shard out and before the girl could react the shard is gored into her eye, the girl is killed immediately. This only causes Rose to get even more hysterical. All I want to do is sooth her and make her fears go away. I go over to her, push Adrian away. "I got this." I tell him and pick her up. She struggles in my arms, screaming at me to go away. Lissa shoots me a look, afraid I'll use Rose as a meal instead.

I take her up stairs, her screaming and hitting me the whole way. "Let go of me!" She cries. I open a random door. Inside was a bedroom, I close the door shut with my foot blocking out the screams of the last remaining girl. I lay Roza carefully down on the bed; she immediately tries to crawl away but I grab her by her shoulders and sit her back down.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." I tell her softly. "You don't have to fear me."

"Yeah? Like your psycho girlfriend didn't 'hurt' those two girls?" She spat, she looked angry but I could see the undeniable fear behind those eyes. "They're dead because of her."

"They're dead because your boyfriend brought them here." I said harshly. She flinches, and I immediately regret it. I move to the foot on the bed and look over at her. "I'm sure you want answers to what's happened." She looks at me cautiously, folding her arms over her chest. In her mind that being some protection. She gives a slight nod, and I continue.

"Adrian, he came to my coven several months ago." I begin. "The story goes that he was attacked by one of my members and due to excessive amount of begging, the member threw mercy on him. He brought him to the coven, where he learned of our kind." I look over to see how Rose was reacting, her face stayed neutral. I continued.

"He seemed promising at the time, I put him through several test to see whether he can join us or not. He passed with flying colors, and tonight was supposed to be the night of where he gives us a gift – those women downstairs, and we bring him the coven where we'd turn him and introduce him to the members."

I wait to see her reaction once more, she seemed slowly coming to terms, the shock will eventually wear off. "What exactly is your kind?" She asked slowly. "Not human, I assume."

"You assume correctly." I state. "We're vampires, as you observed with Natasha."

She's quiet once more but with a read of her mind, I can sense her thoughts going everywhere. Her main thought was how she wished the member had killed her pathetic excuse of a boyfriend. She also felt deep sorrow for the three women down stairs and anger towards Natasha and Adrian. Her thoughts then drifted over to Christian and Lissa, I knew her question before she asked.

"Lissa, she's a vampire?" She asked, her thoughts grew fearful at the thought of the one person she trusted being a 'blood sucking beast'. I shake my head.

"Lissa is human, for the time being. Her boyfriend is a vampire and my second in command." I explain.

"Why you say 'for the time being'?" She asked.

I hesitate before answering. Maybe that's something Lissa wants to discuss. Or it could be that it'll hurt Rose, knowing how she lost her child. "She's turning after giving birth to her second born." I tell her.

"She's pregnant?" She asked her voice softer. I shake my head.

"No, but she's trying for another. She already has a son of two years." Rose thinks back to the moments when she spent time with Lissa. Lissa never got to personal, only mentioning having a boyfriend, she never mentioned kids. Most of their conversations weren't personal, mostly trivial matters. Like discussing the best nail polish.

"How can she have a baby with a vampire?" Rose asked her voice faintly bitter.

"It's possible, a hybrid of sorts. It's fairly easy to conceive them." I explain. Rose stays calm through all of this. I still believe she may go over any time soon.

"Are you going to turn him?" She asked. I move over to the opposite side of the bed and lay beside her. She stiffens with me near her but otherwise makes no move.

"Yes, I am." I told her calmly. She looks over to me, tears brimming in her brown fearful eyes. Words are on her lips but I immediately attach my lips to hers, no longer able to resist. Her lips tasted sweet and were warm against mine. I brush my fang against her bottom lip causing her to slightly shiver in the pleasurable sense. She pulls away and glares at me.

"What the hell?" She asked, slightly breathless. She scoots away from me a little bit. Unconsciously her fingers go to her swollen lips, and the ghost of a smile is placed there. She realizes what she's doing and quickly puts her hand down and her face goes hard.

"Don't deny that you enjoyed it." I tell her. "Trust me, I know. I'm a mind reader." She glares and me and mumbles something about privacy.

"I don't even know you're name." She whispers.

"Dimitri Belikov." I answer quickly. Names seemed so trivial, though. She gives me a sideways glance, her hair fanning over her face.

"It fits." She said with a small smile. "How old are you?"

I raise a brow. "You're a curious one, aren't you?" I tease and she merely shrugs. "The number may scare you."

"Numbers only scare me when I have to multiply them with other numbers." She grumbles. I can tell she thinks low of herself due to the fact that she never graduated, and was doing poorly in school before then. Adrian must also make her feel insignificant, something she's far from. I don't need mind reading to know this; I can see it in her eyes.

"You're not as unintelligent as you may believe." I said, gently holding her hand. She doesn't pull away, or even acknowledges it's there.

"Sure feels that way." She whispers. "But enough about me, you still haven't told me your age."

Subtle, Roza, subtle…

"Well, I was born on the night of Vladimir the Great's coronation." I said but all she gives me is a blank stare. "He was a Grand Prince of Russia."

"You can say he was prince and all but I still don't know anything about Russian history, not exactly my favorite subject." She explains.

"And what might your favorite subject be?" I asked, curious to know more of her. She only revealed so much to Lissa, and now no walls were up. I wanted to learn everything about this magnificent creature, even the inconsequential things.

"Sleeping in Bio." She jokes. "But besides that I liked learning about Animal Behavior. In many ways humans, and vampires, are just like animals."

"I couldn't agree more." I said. And for the first time since I've been here she gives me a full blown smile, or at least half one. I can tell it's been a while since she's smiled; she looks beautiful while doing it. I'll make it my job to have her smile more, perchance get her to laugh more as well.

My eyes drift down to her leg, where her large cast is. I'm careful not to clench my fist in anger. Seeing the damage he's done to her only brings back horrible and ancient memories of my human life. I release the anger and pay more attention to the small little drawings Rose drew on the cast. Most were stick fingers and her name written over again but one stuck out.

"You were to name your daughter, Alice?" I asked. I look over to Rose to see her staring down at the drawing, as if staring at it long enough will produce her dead child. She nods but doesn't say anything else. Several more moments we're engulfed in silence and I once again break it. "Do you want another child?" I asked.

She turns to me, looks at me cautiously. "Aren't we getting a little too personal? No offense but I just met you."

"None taken, since it's the truth." I answer. "But you Roza, I have known for quite a while. Many mouths actually." I could sense fear roll off in waves. She tries to maintain it, as if showing fear means there is no actual fear.

"I first spotted you outside the hospital, the first time you came there. Beaten and bruised, but still a true beauty." I get closer to her and she looks me in the eyes, behind them I can sense her insecurity and fear. "We even had a small conversation, only a few words exchanged." I explain as I brush some of her hair away from her face and behind her ear.

"Do you want to know what we did after?" I whispered as I leaned in to let my fangs gently scrap against her smooth neck. I could hear her pulse thumping, the sweet blood being carried away. I suppress a growl, it took all my strength not to just have her now.

"You bit me?" She asked, her voice seemed…lustful? I tenderly kiss her neck, her body tenses up in anticipation and her breath catches. I couldn't help the smile that graces my lips. I place anther kiss on her neck and pull back, feeling smug.

"Why don't I remember?"

"Because I made you forget." I said indifferently. "Does that disturb you?"

She didn't miss a beat with answering. "Yes, it does, actually. I want to remember everything, only forget what nature allows. Not forget because some sexy vampire wanted me as a midnight snack." She said bitterly and moves away from me, which puts her on the edge of the bed but some distance between us.

"Are you always this…moody?" I asked, somewhat amused. She gives me an accusing look, as if to dare me to explain. "One minute your fine, the other you're not. Your emotions are very imbalanced."

Her only response is an eye roll, so I change the subject.

"You know Rose; I can provide you protection from Adrian after he takes his place in my coven." This catches her attention, but she doesn't look over to me. "You can become…my bride." She tenses up, and looks over to me with her scrutinizing gaze, to see whether if I was joking or not.

"I assure you Roza, it's no joking matter." I told her seriously.

She groans. "You did it again, didn't you? Don't read my mind, it's a privacy matter." She glares at me before continuing. "And yes, Dimitri, it is a joke. You know why, because unlike it Vladimir's time, people don't marry after one conversation. Note that conversation isn't weighing in the guy's favor. Also I don't need your damn protection; I'm a strong independent w– ah!" She screams as I grab her arm and toss her on the other side of the bed, hovering over her but only a slice of air was between us. Her arms are trapped above her head and every time she breathes her large breast brush against her chest.

"For a strong independent women, you scream like a girl." I said with a smirk. I lean down to brush my lips against her, she doesn't respond to the kiss, only glares at me.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" I asked, genuinely concerned. I was careful and gentle; I'd always be with her.

"Physical, no. Mentally, emotionally, hell yes!" She said and pushed me away. "Now get off me you psycho vamp." I move off her but if I'd really wanted I could have stayed in that position forever. I wouldn't mind, but at the same time I wanted to give her, her freedom. God knows she didn't have that with that boy down stairs.

Just as I'm about to retort, the door slams open. We both turn to look at the petite blond girl that's in the threshold. Her shiny lips turned down in a slight frown, her green eyes looking accusingly at me and softening when turning to Rose.

"You didn't hurt her did you?" She asked worriedly while storming into the room and checking up on Rose. "Are you alright?"

"Lissa, I'm fine." Rose said. "Dimitri wasn't hurting me, at least in the way you think." She said casting me a dirty look, which only evokes a smirk from me. Rose then regards Lissa, making sure she isn't the one hurt. I know Christian wouldn't let Tasha touch Lissa; he treats her as a queen. Only thing Lissa has on her is a bit of smeared blood on her elbow.

Rose looked at the blood with a saddened expression. "Are they…uhm…are they…" Sensing what Rose is trying to say, Lissa nods with a sad expression and looks over to the door.

"Tasha killed the two and Adrian killed the last girl." From looking into Lissa's mind I could see the images replay themselves. How Tasha killed the two girls and shortly after we left the last girl couldn't stop screaming so Adrian took a knife and stabbed her to death. Blood's on Lissa because she tried to save the last girl, as the appetite was gone.

"Anyways," Lissa said breaking the silence. "What were you two doing up here?" She asked, with a playful smile on her lips. She wasn't so serious now that she knew Rose was okay and I wasn't up here slaughtering her. She walked around the bed and stared the two of us down.

"Just getting to details of my boyfriend's strange behavior." Rose said. "I learned all this only an hour ago. And for someone who just learned of vampire's existence and had three girls brutally murdered in my living room, I think I'm taking this pretty well." Rose said with much sarcasm. Lissa gives her a pitiful look and turns to me.

"It's almost midnight; I think we should be heading out by now." Lissa said and looked over to Rose. "Did he tell you, about the banquet?"

"I just heard that he was going to be turned." Rose said, I can tell she was uncomfortable by the subject. This still hasn't completely sunk in yet, the idea of her abusive boyfriend becoming an even more inhumane, and stronger was a frightening aspect. If she would consider my offer, it'd be out of pure fear for her life.

"The banquet, it's a celebration of new members. Humans not allowed. That includes me, and you." Lissa said. "I'm sure Dimitri can explain more, right Dimitri?" I nod and Lissa dismisses herself.

"What do I do now?" She asked her voice hopeless and frightful. I pull her to me, her head resting on my chest. She doesn't fight me, and for one moment let's someone protect her – even if it's only for a moment.

"I can protect you, Roza." I tell her while stroking her long dark hair that fell in a thick dark waterfall down her back. Whether she wanted a relationship or not, I'd still protect her. But after my little plan, she won't need protecting. "I will protect you."

She breathes deeply and pulls away enough to look me in the eyes. "At what cost?"

**Till next time…**


	2. Part II

My Entry in XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX contest.

Topic – Injury

Story Type – Short Story (Three-shot(s))

Title – Wounds Of My Heart

Rating – M (For disturbing scenes and lemons)

A/N – Enjoy this chapter. Remember to Review! My chapters are a bit wordy, sorry. But since it's a three shot I have to cram as much as I can in only three chapters. Special thanks to georgia D. rose for the tip of the P.O.V's. Also, I'm not sure if I can make the third chapter before the deadline, which is November 1. If I can't I'm not allowed to update for a month due to voting. I'm giving my fingers quiet the work-out by typing this and finishing it (its 19 pages on Word) so not sure if I can make the third. But I'd try my hardest and if I can't I'll at least give you guys a snippet of it before the deadline.

( )

_ Wounds Of My Heart _

Part II

_All or Nothing_

**Rose's P.O.V**

"You like it?" Asked Dimitri as I gazed at what I assume is Dimitri's house. The house looked like a modern mansion, surrounded by vast fields of nothing. We were several miles out of town, far away from any people – or emergency services. On the bright side I'm surrounded by vampires at night.

"It wasn't what I was expecting." I admit. It's true; I was expecting some Dracula-like castle, surrounded by his corpses and a scary fog. It actually looked peaceful, almost. I look up at Dimitri, who has a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I get that a lot." He said and placed his hand on my lower back and guided me to the cobblestone pathway, leading up the doorway. He was quite friendly with my boyfriend being only a few feet away. I told Adrian about Dimitri's advances in the car, he non-surprisingly told me, and I quote "I don't care if you have to fuck him, don't screw this up!" was his answer. Well, fuck Adrian. Adrian pretty much screamed it, so I won't be surprised if Dimitri, with his vampire hearing heard it from their car.

Adrian is behind us, looking at the mansion in wonder while Christian, Lissa and Tasha are behind him. "It's bigger than it looks." Comments Dimitri, who gestured to the house. "It has an underground system; it's where most of our kind lives. Reasons, sort of obvious."

"What happens above ground?" I asked, intrigued.

"Not much, mostly it's servant quarter. They are humans we hire, they work for us in hopes of becoming immortal or they're paying off a debt." Dimitri explains. We finally make it to the white wooden door. It isn't locked, Dimitri only has a turn the knob and it opens.

The door creaks, but inside it isn't as scary as I'd imagine. The insides are bright and elegant. The walls have many paintings, from that look to have been painted hundreds of years before. Besides that, everything looked high tech. The lights, not candles and there was a radio playing somewhere – playing classical music. I step inside and Dimitri shuts the door when all the others are in.

A maid, I assume, comes down the spiral steps. Her face is young and pretty but she seemed shy and slightly frightful. She bows slightly to Dimitri and then begins speaking rapid Russian, all of which I didn't understand. Dimitri returns some words and then dismisses her. She scurries away from view.

"Mr. Ivashkov, the banquet is ready, Vasilisa will escort you." He said and turned to Lissa, who looks at him with a scowl. "Make sure you have Inna dress him properly, and make sure he is ready." Lissa only rolls her eyes and calls out to Inna. She escorts him to the stairs; I'm guessing they aren't entering the vampire dwelling just yet.

"Meanwhile." He said and looked down to me. "I can escort you to where you'll be spending your time for quite a while, hopefully." He gives me his arm that I take. His words confuse and frighten me. A thousand idea's rush through my mind. He could be taking me to some underground graveyard. I briefly consider that Dimitri may be using me as the main course for this banquet. The three dead girls quickly flash in my head but I push my fear down. It isn't as if I have another choice. If I run, he follows and maybe out of annoyance kills me quickly.

"Your mind is a rather complex device," Dimitri said, breaking me out of my frightful thoughts. "Sometimes I find it tiring to even try, but the prize underneath makes it very much worth the effort. Don't you agree, Roza? For they are your thoughts." He stops walking and steps in front of me and walks slowly towards me, making me back against the wall on instinct. Looking around I can assume we've walked into a sitting room of some sort, a Victorian England couch and a fancy rug on the floor. No windows and the room is somewhat small, plain.

Dimitri encases me, his arms on either side of me. It felt safe, yet daring. This encounter could go either way; he may be feeling lustful and simply kiss me. Or hungry and kill me. I momentarily think of the pros and cons of each side. Pro - If he kills me than I won't see A- I don't have time to think over it. Dimitri's made his choice and his lips are on mine once again.

Like the last time, his kisses are addicting. First finding myself hesitant and in a moment's notice a light flips and suddenly I'm hungry for me of him, for more of his lips and body. He's right – I am imbalanced. Only because he makes me that way. He breaks the kiss to quickly leaving me breathless and thirsting for more. "I know what you want most, Roza." He whispered into my ear, trailing a couple of kisses down my neck, stopping at a certain point. I tangle my fingers in his soft as silk hair.

"Really, and what is that?" Because all I can think know is that I want him. All of him.

He stares me in the eyes, those eyes so beautiful it seems as if they can looked deep into my soul. He strokes my hair softly and leans down to my ear again. "A child."

The simple word causes my body to go rigid. 'Child' kept flashing through my brain, taking me back to memories I long ago buried deep inside of me. It causes an ache in my heart that I painfully tried to ignore. All of it brought to the surface with one word. Child.

He buries his face in my hair. "I can give you one, one greater than any that he could." He said to me but the words rolls off me like waves. The mind drifting back to a few years ago, four to be exact. I was only sixteen when I experienced the worse pain that was labor and even more so when the baby I craved so much wasn't even alive. Seeing its small fragile body, unmoving and lifeless, it broke my heart. Worse than any injury Adrian gave me.

"Roza, are you listening?" Dimitri asked gently. It seemed as if I was going through the motions, and I nod. He gently strokes my cheek and lays a kiss on my head. "I'm truly sorry if I brought up unwanted memories." He apologized.

I shake my head and look into his eyes. "No, you didn't. It's still a tender subject." I told him. "Your right as well, I want a baby. So badly…" I admit, in some ways Alice left a giant hole in my heart and I wasn't sure another baby can just take her place. She'll always be my first born, my child. Alive or not.

"Would you mind the two of us creating a small being?" He asked and moves to place another kiss on my lips but I quickly move so he hits my cheek.

"Again, being too quick for comfort." I said and placed a hand on his broad chest and pushed him back an inch. "You want to be together and now create a 'small being'. Don't know how they did it in medieval Russia, but here in modern America we have a grace period."

He looks slightly taken back so I explain. "Meaning we don't marry those we just met. Unless we're hammered beyond belief." I said to him and lean back against the wall, feeling pain from my broken leg. My crutches were beside me but all I wanted was to rest, my body ached from today's events. It wasn't even half way over either.

"Sorry, Roza. I'm just restless when it comes to you." He said and hooked his arm behind my back and pulled me closer. "I want to shout to the world you're mine."

"But I'm not." I retort. "I'm not anyone's and again I just met you. You're charming, I give you that, but you're going too fast for me. Ironic considering your immortal and have an endless amount of time." He looks down at me, digesting my words.

"Very true, but you my dear have only a handful of years." Dimitri said. "Plus the womb of yours won't stay fruitful forever."

Slightly taken back I glare at him. "Are you suggesting that I'm old? I'm only twenty and either way, like you should be talking!" I argue.

He backs away from me. "Very well," He didn't seem angry, just taken back. I have a feeling he doesn't get turned down very often, I mean, look at him! "Still, you must come with me. I don't want you at the banquet. They may mistake you for a meal. Instead you'll be housed in my room."

"You're bedroom?" I asked, he nod and smiles down at me.

"Yes, you may rest there till I find out what to do with you. You might want to go back to pretend this experience never happened and move back to Florida." Hmm, he really does know about me. Or at the very least where I'm from. Don't know whether to be comforted or horrified.

"Okay, Dimitri." I agreed. "Where's your dwelling?" He just smiles at me walked over to the rug on the floor. He bends down, taking a corner of the rug and flip it over. Revealing a large trap door. I tried to cock an eyebrow, can't say I'm surprised. Especially with today's events.

"This," Dimitri said gesturing to the trap door. "is one of the entrances to underground. There are around ten in the mansion, mostly on the first floor but a few on the second." He explains. He unlocks the hatch and opens the door, a dark stair way leading down.

"It'd be hard to go down with your crutches, so I can carry you." Dimitri said. "That is if that's not going to fast…"

I glare at him. "Smart ass." He smirks and quickly picks me up bridal style in his strong arms. "How big is the 'underground'" I asked as we began to descend the staircase.

"You had seen the fields outside, it's roughly around that size. I house over five hundred vampires, many haven't been outside the underground for a while, decades even. Most prefer the seclusion I give, others like to venture out. Either is fine with me, as long as they respect the rules."

"And if they don't?" I asked.

"Then there are consequences…" He said, his voice telling me what the consequences may be. Vampires may be 'immortal' but I'm sure Dimitri finds some way around that rule.

"So I'm guessing you're the leader of this undead establishment."

"You'd be correct, Roza." He said. "This has been my coven for the past thirty years, I taken it over from the past leader when he decided to go savage. Meaning he didn't want to be stuck with rules. It happens from time to time."

"They respect you right, since you're their leader and all."

"Of course." Dimitri answers. I can no longer see him, we've been walking for the past five minutes down these steps and I can't make out the light from the floor above. I'm plunged in darkness with only a deadly vampire for protection. I cling to him, instinctively. The stair case was pretty narrow, so I didn't think there could be any other vampires with us but you never know.

"Are we almost done, these stairs are pretty long." I said, voicing my worries.

"Yes, we are actually a few stories below. Don't worry Roza, we're here." Once he said that a door came into view. Two torches were placed on either side of the door, their small flames flickering. From the small lights I could see that the walls were made of grey stone and the door made of wood. It looking more like a medieval stairway, instead of some the Victoria mansion it seemed from outside. He sets me down against the wall, I struggle to remain steady.

"What are you doing?" I asked but before the words can fully come out of my lips, Dimitri's gone. Only leaving a gust of wind behind. What I guess is a second later he comes back down with my crutches in hand. I take them from him cautiously.

"You're kidding right?" I asked. "Vampire speed yet you took forever to walk down the steps with me?"

He only gives me a playful smirk. "I wanted to spend more time with you, Roza. Can you blame me? Would you want to be separated with a beauty such as yourself?"

I roll my eyes, corny but romantic. I had to give sarcasm to stop the blushing that was bound to occur. However when I try the words fail me, the way he looked at me told me it wasn't some stupid pick-up-line. He actually meant it, just the thought is…overwhelming.

He opens the door and like a polite gentleman, allows me first. With my crutches I walk into the hallway. It's wide and long, going on either side of me. More medieval looking torches hang on the stone walls giving it an eerie feeling. On one side of the hall I saw a beautiful stain glass window, which I'm sure doesn't bring in light – probably connected to another room.

"This is the hall where important residents stay, such as Christian and Lissa." He said and closed the door behind him. "I also live in this hall, just a few doors down at the end." We walked down the hall in silence. I take in everything around me. There are about ten doors on each side of the hall, far apart from each other and little wooden plaques on each door with a number.

"This place seems so…gothic." I told him. "Intentional?"

"Sort of. It's based on a castle in Europe, where the last leader was from." He briefly explains as we head to his room. We make it there in only a few minutes. His door was hard to miss, it was at the center of it all and had double doors. Dimitri takes out a key and opens the door.

I walk inside, a little cautious. Dimitri, so far that is, doesn't have dead bodies hanging from the ceilings and blood splattered on the floors. Still, it was a possibility. Inside it wasn't what I was expecting.

His room was large, humongous is more appropriate. The walls were a dark cherry wood and the floors were covered in black carpet. Along the walls were many paintings, some I recognized as Dimitri others were strangers. A large fireplace was also in the room, its raging fire being the only light source, a little sitting area was near the fireplace as well. The couch seemed similar to the one above. The bed was across from the fireplace, and it seemed to be bigger than a king size bed. If I laid in it, I'll only be a fraction of its immense size.

And I couldn't miss the large library above us. The room was circular, and against the wall was a staircase that leads up to a platform above the fireplace where it seemed to be a tower of books. The books circled around the walls, pushed together and went up and up. It had to about a story high worth of books.

"Why so many books?" I asked him.

"I like reading, plus I've been around for quite a long time so the collection…collects."

Astonished I turned to him. "You've read all of these?" I asked.

"Every single page, my darling." He answers back proudly. "There are many different genres here, from sci-fi to westerns – my personal favorite."

"An old Russian vampire likes westerns?" I asked. "Comical."

I walk over to his bed. It was made tidy and the on the bedside I could see more books stacking up on the stands, apparently for late night reading. Some of the titles on his bedside I recognized, others were written in a different language in a different time. I sit on his bed, feeling exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to sleep and hopefully wake to find this has all been a horrible dream. But I'd be damned if I slept here, no matter how comfortable this bed is.

"How long will the banquet last?" I asked him. He came towards me and sat next to me, in a comfortable distance.

"Many an hour, but that's after the turning ceremony which Adrian's currently getting ready for." He answered. "That should last for around thirty minutes, mainly because he has to give a speech to the coven. Some recruits tend to be wordy."

I give a humorless laugh. "Don't worry, Adrian's not one for words. He'll just want to get it over with." I said. "What do I do in the mean time?" I'd most likely be in here worrying about my next plan of action. No way will I be with 'vampire Adrian' he'll be stronger, faster and I'll be dead in one hit. I could always ask Lissa to drive me to the airport. If I'm lucky I can get a flight back to Florida and beg my parent's forgiveness, hopefully they'll take pity on me and accept me back but it's a long shot.

Another option is being with Dimitri…

He'll take care of me, keep me safe. Downside I'd probably have to see Adrian on a daily basis and of course being a vampire's girlfriend. For all I know Dimitri could be ten times worse than Adrian…

"You're in a room full of books. Just sit back and relax Roza." He tells me. "I'm sure I have Twilight in here somewhere." This time I laugh sincerely. He gives me a gentle kiss before getting back up.

"A maid should check on you ever once in a while if you need anything just ask her." He said. "Don't go exploring outside, they get a bit rowdy when we have a newcomer. It's for your own safety." He warns. He said his good-byes and leaves, leaving me alone for the first time.

_ Wounds Of My Heart _

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

Her thoughts still echo in my head. She wasn't very trusting, I could see that. I may shower her with affection but what she needs is time to deal with the ever-changing events of today. I may never have Roza as my own but I at least want her to be happy – to feel safe.

I walk down the long corridor. My hearing picks up nothing from the rooms, except for Lissa's and Christian's. Inside I hear the sound a child crying. They leave their son, Bennett, with a horrible nanny. The girl is fifteen and is constantly high off the vampire bites, no idea as to why they allow their young son to be in her care.

I walked past down another corridor, which lead to the banqueting hall, where I could already hear the sound of my excited and slightly tipsy coven. Vampires can only get sloshed if they drink from a drunk human. Most humans probably drank extra just for those purposes. I push the doors open and the festive sounds stop immediately. They know I wasn't the type to indulge in such enjoyments, except sex, and I wasn't the type to promote it. But I never told them to stop, they wanted to be celebratory, so be it.

"Don't stop on my account." I said and as if it was a switch the annoying giggling, drinking and moaning started up once more. I look out for Christian, I see him in the corner. From my hearing I could tell he was politely turning a human down for a feeding. I could see from the fresh bites on her neck and her lack of balance she already was too low. Like that would stop her.

"Come on." She said, trying to be seductive. "Just one bite…"

"Mabel, I think it's time for you to take a break." I said coming up behind her. Christian shoots me a thankful look but Mabel gives me a pouty face. "You're too weak; a small gust of wind can knock you over. Go eat something and lay down." I tell her. Since I'm Master of this coven she couldn't help but obey.

"Thanks, man." Christian said when she was out of ear-shot. It took a while considering she kept tripping over her own two feet. I stand next to him and watch the rest. This wasn't even the worst of it, this is the changing ceremony just imagine that banquet. "Are you looking forward to this?" Asked Christian.

"No." I answer bluntly. I rarely look forward to these; most of the newcomers are egotistic, arrogant and wicked. The things they'll do for immortality. If one annoys me enough, I'll snap their neck before they can speak another word. Sadly I couldn't with Adrian, that'll be meddling in 'human affairs' – which I promised I wouldn't do. "I can't wait till it's over; I have a marvelous way to introduce Adrian to the coven." I said with a sinful smile.

"Have plans for the fellow, don't you Belikov?" Christian asked.

I didn't answer because Lissa enters the room. She's dressed in a long, elegant black gown that swept the floor. Her white blond hair was pinned up in a bun and her lips were painted a dark red, she looked stunning – wasn't my type though. She sees Christian immediately and walked over to him, when she was in range he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her neck. Christian rarely bit Lissa, but I could tell that she defiantly enjoyed when he did.

"Is Adrian ready?" I asked. She nods after she breaks the kiss with Christian.

"Inna is escorting him down as we speak. Who is going to change him?" She asked.

"Tasha wanted the pleasure." I said, with some distaste. Tasha was anxious to change the boy, ever since he stepped into this place her eye's been all over him. I was pretty sure they engaged in sexual acts, not that I mind, but I can't believe she'll sink so low.

Just on cue, Tasha walks in. Her dress a lot more extravagant than the occasion called for. The dress was black with many dark patterns interwoven within; it was a ball gown dress that spread out and flowed out in the back. Everyone silences when she enters, knowing that the new comer will soon be joining. The humans scurry to the back, and the vampires stand as straight as possible. I move to the front of the room, walk up the few steps to the platform and Tasha soon joins me.

"You look absolutely dashing, Master." She said with a small curtsy. I smile at her, it a bit forced.

"As do you, Tasha." She smiles at my comment; she turns to me and lowers her voice in a whisper.

"I hope you do nothing to the boy, Dimitri." She whispers. "I could see the hatred in yours eyes when you saw him." A vampire's head is a lot harder to tap into when mind reading, Tasha no different. She was strong-willed and had a very complex mind making it very hard to read but I managed to get a in only a few moments without tiring me. From a quick scan I can tell she didn't want me to hurt him because my hunch was right, she did have relations with Adrian. That was her one reason, plus if he's here he'll keep his grip on Roza – taking her away from me.

"I told you I wouldn't meddle in human affairs, didn't I?" I taunted, she shoots me a glare but doesn't say anything else. She turns to the awaiting members of the coven, gives them a dazzling smile before talking.

"It's always a pleasure when we welcome a new into our arms." She starts out, her voice loud and clear. "This night we have the pleasure once more, to welcome a truly special man. He's fearless and dangerous and he's not even one of us yet. Finding someone such as him, it's just destined. Ladies and gentlemen, I present Adrian Ivashkov."

The door opens once more, two guards by his side.

He was dressed in a simple robe, the hood covering his face. I could feel the arrogance seeping off him. He felt like a god in that moment, like nothing could hurt him.

We'll see about that…

He walks up the aisle to the platform and collapse on his knee's right before the steps. Tasha smiles, her excitement rising. This is her first official turning, she did it once before in a savage manner but this is the first for having permission. She smiles widely and walks down to Adrian, bending on her knee's to be right in front of him.

"In this moment you become immortal, a god among humans." She said to him. "Any last words while in this life?" He shakes his head. I can't help but think back to what Rose said, how he'll just want to get it over with. Tasha smiled and pushes back the hood, revealing his face. Some vampires that haven't seen him before crane their necks to get a peak. The jealous humans that are against the walls scowl in envy.

She takes his face between her palms; place a light kiss to his forehead and another to his lips. She then bends his neck; his face scrunches up in anticipation. I could hear the last beats of his heart from where I stood. Tasha extends her fangs, gazing them upon his neck before sinking them in the right spot.

She drinks greedily and everyone watches in fascination. Lissa and Christian seemed disgusted, not by the act itself but by the fact that it was happening to Adrian, someone who hurt a person they both come to like.

It goes on for a few minutes, probably three before his body falls limp in Tasha's arms. Tasha stands, and receives the dagger that a servant had nearby and cuts her wrist, letting the thick dark blood trail down her wrist; she quickly puts it to Adrian's parted lips.

The moment everyone's been waiting for…

His eyes open once more, they were black and hungry. They would return to their natural color after a feeding. Speaking of which.

"Lissa, come here." Tasha commands. Lissa looks at her as if she's grown a second head; Lissa knows not to go near a fresh born vampire. All the humans around do.

"Find your meal, elsewhere." Christian snarls putting a protective arm around Lissa. They both exit, obviously tired of this little show. Tasha glares at their retreating figures. Tasha never liked Lissa, said she made her Christian a little too soft. Personally I liked the change, less bitter and sarcastic. It only went down a notch, but still.

A guard brought over a dazed looking human girl. She couldn't be older than fourteen; she looked incredibly young. Her blond hair was wild around her face, and a corner of her dress was tucked into her yellow underwear and to top it off she only had on one shoe.

Bite marks gazed her neck and by the slowing of her heart I could tell the girl was running on near empty, she'd die if she doesn't have a blood transplant. She was roughly thrown on the floor, her body too weak to stand – or fight back. Adrian, his hunger uncontrollable looked hungrily at the girl in front of him. He look at her neck, ran his fingers over her pulse. For a moment I thought he'd do nothing but before I knew it he took a pinch of skin and ripped over her neck and greedily slurped up the blood that flowed.

Savage, but all newbie's are.

Tasha smiles down at him while running her fingers through his hair as he continued to drink. It was only a few seconds before he was done. The girl wasn't very full anyways. He looked at Tasha, gave her a bloody smile. "That was…"

"Indescribable?" Tasha asked with a smirk. Adrian nodded.

"I'm still hungry." He grunted. I stepped in at that moment.

"I can curve that, Mr. Ivashkov. If you'd come with me." I said and held my hand out. Due to the fact that he worshipped me he took it eagerly. Tasha shot me a suspicious look but did nothing to stop me. I turned to the awaiting members of the coven.

"Enjoy yourselves, for this feast is for you as well." They cheered on their new member but they were more interested in the treats that awaits in the other room. Tasha stood up and looked at Adrian and back at me.

"Remember your promise." She warns.

"Don't worry,"

_ Wounds Of My Heart _

**Rose's P.O.V**

I was only in Dimitri's room for about ten minutes when I got bored. I was done snooping around. I couldn't even think of going up the stairs, one because of my injury and second because all that's up there is books – and Twilight. There was no T.V or any electronics of any kind. God, I couldn't even find a cell phone. So I was doomed to the bed that smelt just like Dimitri. It was an enticing smell, almost erotic.

It took only a few minutes of lying in his bed, surrounded by his soft pillows and relaxing covers and I'd eventually I fell asleep. My dreams weren't exactly nightmares, but it was scary nevertheless. Dimitri was on top of me, his chest bare and his abs for me to admire. My legs were spread and he was positioned comfortably between. I could feel the tip of him rubbing against my sweet spot, moans filled the air.

Right before entering, something roused me from my sleep.

Still half dazed I saw something moved underneath the covers. I was too sleepy to investigate, even if my better half was telling me otherwise. I close my eyes but am awakened again by something, or someone spreading my legs. I could also feel my underwear being slid down and I saw them being tossed out from under the blankets.

The mysterious hands caress my thighs and I place the mystery. He's only touched me a handful of times, but I'd recognize that touch. I smiled lazily but remained still.

His hands trail up, till the reach my core. I feel movements on the bed and stillness. All of a sudden something wet hits my core and I breathe deeply to keep the moan inside. His tongue runs around my clit and I bite my lip to stop from crying out in pleasure.

His tongue runs down my core till it meets my entrance. I shiver under his touch, but he doesn't enter. Instead I feel two of his fingers glide across, not entering but just teasing me. I moan loudly once he goes back to my clit, and this must have been his cue because he abruptly enters his fingers inside of me. I moan again and slip my hands under the cover to touch myself along with his fingers. My fingers circle around my clit, while I feel his fingers stretch through me. He adds a finger and they curl inside me, hitting that certain spot. Stars dance before my eyes and I achieve that toe curling orgasm in only a few moments.

I close my eyes and embrace the ecstasy. When I open them Dimitri is right beside me, smiling down at me smugly. "Did you enjoy it, Roza?" He asked.

I pretended to think about it. "Hmm, not sure. You did wake me up from a very good dream you know." I said.

"Was it about me?"

"Conceded much?" I joke. I then get a good look at him, his hair was ruffled and his white button up had spots of blood on it and was missing a few top buttons, revealing his masculine chest.

"This is because the banquet, right?" I asked pointing at the stains on his white shirt. He looks down at them, as if noticing them for the first time. He frowns but then smiles back up to me. He cups the back of my head and kisses me square on the lips.

"About that…" He said. "I got rid of a certain problem for you."

This perked me up. "You didn't change Adrian?" I asked, hopeful.

"I did one better." He told me. "I killed him."

I froze, his words throwing me off completely. The word 'I killed him' kept echoing throughout my head. He killed Adrian, he killed my boyfriend…

"Killed him?" I asked, my voice wavering. "You killed Adrian?"

He regards me with concern. "I'm guessing that isn't what you had in mind…" He said. How can he be so causal about this? He just murder someone! Granted, I hated Adrian. He was a low life and made my life hell for the past four years but I've known him for so long, and I had so many memories of him…mostly bad one but did I really want him dead? Did I?

"No." I mutter getting away from him and flipping the covers off me, the cool breeze hitting my bare legs. My dress was hiked up to my hips, so it revealed my lady parts. I pulled my dress down, my cheeks turning a rosy red.

"Roza, don't go. Let me explain." He said and gently grabbed my arm. I snatched my arm out of his grasp. "You're still injured. You could get hurt." He beg. I limp out of his bed and reach out for my crutches. He's in front of me in inhuman speed; he grabs my crutches and hands them to me.

"Roza, please listen." He said and held onto my shoulder. "Adrian was hurting you. What did you expect me to do? He would have never just let you go, Roza. Even when a vampire and I didn't want to take any chances." He explains.

His point was valid, more or less. Still, this in many ways was a wake-up call. Or a fresh start, depending how you viewed the situation.

On one hand I can stay with Dimitri. In this universe Dimitri goes out, kills who knows how many and comes back to have mad animal sex with me while the blood of his victims is still warm. Bright side, I'm protected. Oh, and don't forget the mad animal sex.

But the other side I can leave. In this universe I forget all of this bullshit and probably go back to Florida, taking all of Adrian's money and starting over-again and pretending this fucked up night never happened – ever! Bright side, I can finally heal after all the shit Adrian's done to me.

Either way I needed time to think. Away from Dimitri, away from vampires or any dead people.

I give him one last look before walking out, I cast a look over to my discarded underwear but decide to go commando. Dimitri makes no move to stop me, either reading my mind knowing I have a decision to make or just the fact that he realized I wasn't worth the chase.

His heavy doors slam behind me, causing me to just a little and everyone in that hallway to notice me. The once empty corridor now held several people, vampires presuming. I could see Lissa in the mix. A small child was on her hip, the boy's fingers crammed inside its mouth. Lissa had a scowl on her face as she stared down some pale skinny girl.

I also noticed Tasha. She looked much different from the last time I saw her. This time she was dressed in an extravagant dress and blood was at the corner of her mouth. She looked pissed and she was looking right at me. I quickly, or as quickly as I could go, went over to Lissa.

"Can you drive me home?" I asked her but she didn't seem to be listening or noticing me.

"You're not taking care of my son anymore. Got it, blood whore?" Lissa yelled at the girl. Getting a closer look I could tell she seemed a bit high, also has many little puncture wounds up and down her neck along with some on her arm and I saw two on her leg. Little dark scars marred her as well. The girl, who seemed to not really understand her surroundings nodded lazily. Lissa gave her a last pitiful look before shooing her away. She then turned to me.

"I don't know whether to feel sorry for these girls, or upset. It makes me feel a bit sorry for my own race. What us humans will do for immortality." She said. "Either way that is the last time I'm having one of them babysit Bennett." She said and turn and give the toddler a kiss on the forehead.

"They gain immortality by…babysitting?" I asked, puzzled. She laughs and takes the fingers out of the toddler mouth, leaving them slimy and drool coming down his face. It was so cute it was gross.

"Christian has the right to do it freely, so yeah I guess." She said. "Anyways, what did you want?" I look over to Tasha briefly to see her still glaring at me from down the hall.

"Can you drive me home?" I asked her, I couldn't hide the anxiousness in my voice. Lissa gives me a worried look.

"Sure you want to go home? Here it's perfectly safe, and Dimitri won't let anything happen to you." She said, trying to be reassuring.

"Yeah, I know." I muttered. "That's a nice offer but I really want to go home." I told her.

"Very least go to a hotel or something. Your living room is still…" She trails off, but I get what she's saying. It's still a bloody mess and for all I know the bodies could still be laying there. Plus, if I'm making a 'new start' I don't want to be reminded of Adrian. It's still a shock that he's dead. "We'll have someone go and clean it up. I can pay for the hotel." Lissa offers.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. At that moment Tasha steps in, in front of Lissa.

"What were you doing in Dimitri's room?" Demanded Tasha, she crossed her arms and stared me down. She leaned in and seemed to have smelt me. "You smell like sex." She said. Lissa moves from behind Tasha and glares at the vampire.

"And that is you're concern because…" Taunted Lissa. I have a feeling she's probably one of the few people who can be so blunt to Tasha. Tasha turns to glare at Lissa.

"I'm his wife!" She yelled. Her eyes becoming black with anger. It didn't throw Lissa off, nor did it me. I might be crippled but I won't let this bitch scare me. Then her words sunk in.

"Wife?" I asked, looking over to Lissa, who looked a little bit sheepish.

"This woman is delusional, Rose." Lissa defends. "Dimitri is not married to her."

"But he is married to me." A girl said coming up from behind Tasha. This girl was pale skinny yet curvy and beautiful. She had black as night hair along with grey eyes. Apparently Dimitri likes the tall, pale and dark haired. I may have dark hair but I'm tan and shortish, thanks to the five-foot elf mother, what does he see in me?

"I'm Avery." She introduced, her voice cold yet patronizing. She nudged Tasha. "Is this the new whore?"

Tasha glared and crossed her arms. "Apparently."

I found it hard to find the right words, to astonished to say anything. "He's has two wives?" I managed to say. At that moment a door closed shut behind us. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Dimitri. The two women perked up, their eyes glossy with lust. I resisted the urge to hurl.

"Can you take me home now?" I asked Lissa, impatiently. She nods and goes in her room again, muttering something about lost keys. Dimitri comes up right beside me.

"I can take you home if you wish." He offered. I glare at him, he already knows the answer. Lissa comes out seconds later, keys in hand but she still had her baby with her.

"Lissa's got it." I tell him coldly. Can't believe he has two wives? And he wanted to be with me, and a have a kid? So while I'm taking care of the baby, he's plugging his cord in one of these whores? No thanks!

"Dimitri you look stressed," Avery said, her voice seductive. She came over to Dimitri and stroked his arm. "I can help you with that, maybe Tasha to."

Tasha came over to Dimitri's other side, pressing herself against him. "If it'll make you feel better, we can get Meredith."

"Who's Meredith?" I asked, already having a feeling.

"His third wife." Tasha answers, with a devious smirk. Three wives? Is that even legal? He's worse than Henry the eight. He may be drop dead gorgeous but he's not worth the heart break. Plus I was always selfish, never sharing my toys. The same rules would apply to my husband.

"Ready Rose?" Lissa asked. Her eyes flash over to Dimitri who has the two women on him, her eyes show disgust but quickly turn back to me.

"Let me at least carry you to her car." Dimitri said breaking away from the two. He didn't leave much up for discussion. Considering that I couldn't make it up those long stairs alone. Lissa took my crutches and began to ascend the stair case. Dimitri, like before, took me bridal style which made me receive dirty looks from Tasha and Avery.

Once in the dark confinement of the staircase Dimitri began to talk. "You know I'm not really married to any one of them." He tells me. I don't respond at first, still considering giving him the silent treatment. In the last hour or so Dimitri's been a real ass, but a sweetheart at the same time. Killing my boyfriend, abusive boyfriend. Having two of three of his 'wives' drape all over him but taking me in his arms and carrying me up the steps. Still, the bad outweighs the good.

"They seem to have different ideas." I eventually say. "If I'm with you, I'm not sharing." I told him.

"I wouldn't want you to, Roza." Dimitri said. "I want you for myself as well and I'd say good-bye to Tasha, Avery and Meredith if it means I can have you." At that moment I wished I could see Dimitri but the pitch black stair case made that impossible. So I just caress his cheek and lean onto his chest.

I wanted to tell him it doesn't matter anyways, because I can't be with him. Things are just too crazy right now. I just got out of a relationship, if you'd call it that, I can't just jump into Dimitri's bed.

We reach up to the mansion and I realized Dimitri didn't speed walk, but this time I don't mind. I kind of cherish the moment we had together. Even when we're out of the stairs Dimitri doesn't set me down. He keeps walking till we get outside and I see Lissa's car. It looked as if she was buckling up her baby. She closes the door and unlocks the passenger's side.

"So when will I see you again?" Dimitri asked as he sat me down right beside her car.

"Whenever you want to." I said. "Didn't stop you before." I told him with a small smirk. He leans in for a gentle kiss, which I return. For some reason it felt so wrong, but so right, kissing the man that killed the boyfriend only a few moments before, yet here I was kissing him. And I enjoyed it.

Oh, how I enjoyed it.

I break the kiss and look him in the eyes before opening the door and getting in the car. I closed it and waved bye to Dimitri, as Lissa and I sped off.

Once Dimitri was only a dot in the side view mirror, Lissa spoke.

"Didn't know you and Dimitri were so friendly." She said and gives me an amused side-ways glance. "So did you two actually have sex, like Tasha said?" Lissa was being pretty blunt, but she wanted answers and it would feel nice to have this all off my chest.

"No, we didn't have sex." I answer. I bit my lip to keep me from telling her about the other activities we've done. I blush just thinking of how Dimitri's tongue worked wonders…

"Is the relationship going anywhere?" She asked, and seemed a little unsure of herself. "Don't mean to criticize, but aren't you still with Adrian?"

I breathed deeply. It just hit me how big this is that he's gone. I'd probably have to tell everyone. His workers, parents – if they care. Dimitri possibly delivered the news to me first, letting me tell everyone else. "Adrian's dead." I said bluntly. I wanted to play it off causally but it didn't seem to work that way. My voice sounded too uptight, too nervous.

Lissa only gives me a confused glance. "I saw him only about an hour ago, Rose. I saw him being turned." Lissa said.

"I thought humans weren't allowed." I said.

"It was the ceremony, not the banquet. Now don't try to change the subject, now why do you think Adrian's dead?" Asked Lissa.

"I know he's dead, Liss." I said and looked out the window. All I saw was what looked to be an endless sea of fields. Now it had a sinister meaning, knowing that the undead lies under all the grass. I could barely make out the lights of the small town far away from here. "Dimitri killed him. He said he did it for me."

I turn to look over when I don't hear a reaction from Lissa. Her eyes are concentrated on the roads, but I could tell by her pale green eyes that she was thinking. I was surprised, I expected her to be freaked out by the mess. But I had to remind myself, the Lissa I knew, the friendly nurse, isn't exactly the actual Lissa. She only takes a deep breath before talking.

"I'm not surprised." Were her words. She said it with complete calmness, as if discussing a tragic but frequent event. "Dimitri knows what he wants, and it'd be little to stop him."

"But don't let that fool you, it was a noble cause." She continues. "He knew Adrian was hurting you. That while a vampire, he'd kill you. Dimitri, as heartless as he can be, actually likes you. More than lust, but not yet love." I take in her words, letting them settle in.

"You didn't love Adrian, did you?" She asked. I shake my head, wordlessly.

"Figures. I won't love a monster as him anyways. Ironic considering I'm dating a vampire." She chuckles at that.

"So, what do I do?" I asked, trusting her advice. In many ways she was once in my place. She had morals, dating a killer wasn't one of them.

"As corny as it sounds – follow your heart." She said. "Ignore all morals. When dating or even marrying and mating with a vampire you need to throw those away. When I met Christian I was this good-girl, went to church every Sunday. Read the bible every night, never considered having sex before marriage and murdering was so out of the question. But look where I am. I haven't step foot in a church in three years, I don't own a bible and me and Christian have sex almost every time he comes back from a hunt and there's no ring on my finger. Yet anyways. It's not what I expected and if I could tell that old me what I know now, I wouldn't believe me. I'd never considering doing something like this. But I don't regret it." She said and smiled to herself. She cast a look back at her child who was playing with a small stuffed toy in his car seat.

"Does it bother you that he kills almost every night?" I asked.

"At first and still does. Sometimes when I kiss him, I can taste it a little. The blood of his victims. I wondered, how he can hold me so gently when he was out murdering someone so savagely. It makes you feel a bit special, having someone has powerful show mercy on you. Love you, need you, when their so powerful. Defiantly an ego boost." She admits.

"I don't think I want that," I told her. "I'm one for an adventure but this just seems…" I trailed off, not even knowing what to say. I wasn't like Lissa. I wasn't the good girl, I was the dare devil, the trouble maker. What's more daring than dating a vampire?

"It's more than an adventure, Rose. It's a lifestyle. If you say yes to Dimitri, you're world would be turned upside down. Kiss everything else good-bye." She said. "For his love, it's all or nothing."

**Till next time…**


	3. Part III

My Entry in XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX contest.

Topic – Injury

Story Type – Short Story (Three-shot(s))

Title – Wounds Of My Heart

Rating – M (For disturbing scenes and lemons)

Disclaimer – I don't own Vampire Academy – obviously.

A/N – I'm late but it's a good thing that the deadline was extended! When I heard that I thought I should check up on my other stories since I abandoned them and I had to update so…yeah… Anyways, thanks to the awesome girl who hosted this contest, XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX, and everyone who read this story. It's a lot different than I've done and I'm happy to have it grace my story page. Happy reading!

( )

_ Wounds Of My Heart _

Part III

_Surrendering my body_

**Rose's P.O.V**

The hotel room was moderately nice. Lissa wasn't being cheap; it was just that this hotel was the nicest in town. The walls had a bland floral pattern, identical to the thick blankets on the bed. The carpet was nice and clean, surprisingly. There was a small television that was stuck on the wall, it only got basic cable channels and all were in poor reception. The small bathroom contained a small bath with no shower head and a toilet and sink, the bare basics. A small kitchenette was in the corner which contained an old rusty stove and a refrigerator that had three water bottles, a price tag of two dollars each.

The whole room smelt of old people.

But I enjoyed it; it relaxed me and gave me a place to think things through. I was on the bed, my broken leg propped up on several pillows. Pain shot through my leg but I didn't have my medication, so I had to suffer through it. It was a paralyzing silence in the room, all I could hear was the wind brushing up against the flimsy window. I thought over my next plan of action.

My fingers ached to call my parents. I wanted to talk to them, maybe even have some sort of reconciliation between us. They might not have cared about what I've been up to, but I cared of them. Especially my father. I wasn't particularly close to either, but I do remember some fond memories between my father and me.

My mother…well I'll cross the bridge when I get to it.

I grabbed the phone that was on the bedside table. I dialed the number I knew by heart. When I was young and rowdy I had to call home several times from police stations. Back then my problems consisted of getting caught with drugs, or having my fake I.D confiscated. I shake my head at the memories and wait them to answer.

"Hello." I hear a familiar voice say. Suddenly my throat clogs and my confidence disappears. The voice belonged to my father, Abe Mazur. The successful and wealthy business man, who disinherited his daughter when she ran away with her abusive boyfriend. He sounded the same; I bet he hasn't aged a bit. I swear from my earliest memories till the last time I saw him he didn't age. He's no vampire, but he hides his aging with flamboyant scarves and hair dye.

"Hey, old man." I eventually answer back. This time he's the silent one. I would have thought he hung up, if not for the fact that I heard his breathing.

"Rose?" He said after a few moments. Tears spring in my eyes but I keep them at bay.

"Yeah, it's me." I said. "Miss me?"

"Rose, where are you?" He asked no hello or how are you. But he did seem concerned which was a start. "I've been worried sick. Hell, I thought you were dead! You left with no warning or –" I cut him off there.

"No warning? You and mom were the ones that left me on the streets, remember? You kicked me out because I didn't live up to the perfect standards of the Mazur family!" I was getting angrier by the second, now remembering why I didn't call them for the last few years. Partly because of Adrian, another is because they are judgmental and I didn't want that in my life, especially with everything else happening.

Abe is quiet before he speaks again. "Rose, I'm sorry. You're right. We weren't being very good parents by just throwing you out. Your mother and I have regretted that ever since. We tried to get a hold of you but you just seemed too dropped off the face of the earth. We miss you, we really do and we can't wait to meet our grandchild." That grandchild comment threw me off. I should have guessed he would ask about that. I'm surprised it wasn't the first thing that came out of his month.

"The baby didn't make it." I told him. "But I'm trying for another." I quickly add, for reason I don't necessarily know why. I nervously bite my lip, feeling like I opened a can of worms for my father.

"Are you and Adrian married yet?" He asked. I then proceed to tell him about Adrian. I spin a story about he was doing illegal business and is on the run, luckily leaving me with lots of money. I spend the next hour just catching up with my father. He consoles me about Adrian and I pretend to be distressed about it. Some part of me is saying that I should be in tears and heartbroken and I'm feeling a bit guilty that I don't.

We talk for another hour before hanging up. After the phone call I felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Even though I didn't tell him about the whole vampire deal, it was still good to talk to my father. It's been too long and I've missed him. Maybe if we talked earlier, things would have been different.

I eventually get up from bed and head to the bathroom, deciding to take a shower before heading to bed.

Once the water is running, I strip down till I'm naked. With my bulky cast it was hard to maneuver myself in the shower without it getting soaked. I managed, eventually. As I washed up I couldn't help but think of Dimitri in here with me, his hands running up and down my wet body. His fingers lingering in certain areas, massaging those areas with those long talented fingers…

I snap out of my little fantasy and cut off the shower and dry off, wrapping a towel around me. I let my hair fall down my back in wet curls, letting it dry on its own. I used my palm to wipe the fog from the mirror, able to see my reflection. I looked haggard, a look I've been sporting for a while now. Adrian did that to me. Ironic really, he was a vampire all along because he sucked the life out of me. I scoffed at my reflection and grabbed my crutches and walked out the bathroom, only to stop short.

A small scream escapes my lips but I quickly bite down to control my wonder. He gives me an amused grin from the bed.

Dimitri lies in the bed so casually, as if he was invited.

"I was invited, my dear Roza." He said, obviously reading my thoughts once again. "Your body called to me, your thoughts…" Seeing my shocked reaction he smirks.

"Who am I to deny a woman her wish?" He asked, gracefully coming up from the bed and in a mere second is standing in front of me, his hands placed on my waist and his eyes lustful. He tugs gently at the white towel, it almost sliding off my body but I quickly catch it before it reveals anything. He chuckled.

"Roza, I can give you what you want the most. Let me have you, even if it's just for this night only." He whispered in my ear, his words sounded so…alluring. It's impossible to deny him this, my body – he can have it. But for this night only.

He must have read my thoughts because the next thing I knew I was being carried to the bed.

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

I had many lovers in my days, countless.

None had an everlasting effect on me, none made me think about them for more than the time we've spent together. I wasn't emotionally attached to any woman, Lissa would be an exception but only because I see her as more of a sister. But when it comes to sex the only emotion played in it would be lust.

Then there's Roza…

At first, I only wanted her the same way one would want a glorious trophy. I wanted her to simply show off and admire. Then as I got to know her from afar, I realized I wanted her as something more, a companion. My eternal partner.

And this one night, one faithful night, I can show her how much I want her – how much I need her.

She was under me, the horrid towel ripped off her leaving her bare. Her body was beautiful, with curves in all the right places and a nice shade of tan. She had the body of an exotic goddess. Her hands trail to my shirt, clumsily trying to unbutton my shirt. I could tell she was nervous, not only by her movements but I could also hear her heart beating wildly. I lean down and gently place a kiss on her lips. "Don't be nervous, Roza." I whispered to her as I laid kisses down her neck, pausing at her pulse and gently brushing my fangs across. Rose's breath catches and she grips onto my arm, almost as if she wants me to protect her from myself.

I continue to kiss till I get to her chest. I take a nipple between my fingers, squeezing and twisting it with my fingers. Her low moans told me she's enjoying it, the rumbling of her chest going straight to my awaiting cock. I savor that moment, knowing that I'm the cause of giving her so much pleasure and this was only the beginning. I took my fingers away and replaced it with my mouth.

I flickered my tongue over it, and repeated several times. All the while Rose's heart sped in anticipation and her arousal filled the air. Her hands tangle themselves in my hair and she pulls me closer to her. I let go off her with a pop and lean back to look at her breathing deeply, her eyes clouded with lust. She was seconds away from begging for it.

I grabbed onto my shirt and rip it off and throw it somewhere in the room. Rose licks her lips and her hand goes straight to my chest, stroking the abs and her eyes were in wonder. Her hand then goes down to the waist line of my pants. My erection was blindly obvious, even with my pants and under garments on. She quickly unbuckles my belt, apparently getting new found confidence. I kick off the pants the rest of the way and take of my underwear, leaving me just as naked as the beauty before me.

Her eyes stay glued to my cock. "Never seen one this big before?" I asked, tauntingly. Rose didn't seem very promiscuous so I assume that she's only been with a handful of men, if not Adrian alone.

Moments later she confirms my thoughts. "I've only been with Adrian, he was big but…this is…wow. Are you sure it'll fit?" She asked, carefully wrapping her hand around my dick.

"We'll make it." I said and kissed her on her luscious lips and her hand started to pump at an agonizingly slow pace. She was carefully feeling me, imagining what I'd be like inside her.

I move my lips from hers to her neck, kissing her sweet spot deeply, making sure to leave a few marks for all to know that she's all taken. My fingers travel down to her dripping core, my fingers stop at the bundle of pleasure, slowly circling it. She jerks, her heart speeding and her grip automatically tightening on her my cock. She lets out a soft moan, and arches her back, pressing her large breast onto my chest. I slip my free arm under her and pull her closer to me, rubbing her clit harder than before.

"Fuck, Dimitri!" She cried. She hooks her good leg over my waist, pulling us closer than before but still not connected. She handled my dick, sliding the tip up and down her wet slit. I shuttered with pleasure. Just moments before she burst with pleasure under me, I took my hand away.

She shot me a look of confusion. "Bastard," She muttered. I smiled and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"You'll get you're pleasure soon, Roza." I promised. I then proceeded to stick my finger inside her tight hole. She's just as tight and wet as I dreamed, she was more than ready. Anticipation bubbles up inside me and by the look of Roza, I known I wasn't the only one. I take my finger out and line up to her, brushing the tip at her entrance. I go back to her neck, brush away any hair that strayed there and leave a kiss and brushing my fangs against the tender skin.

I plunge into her, the same time my fangs sink into her neck. She lets out a pleasurable cry and grips onto my shoulder. I give her no time to adjust as I immediately started to thrust into her. I released his mouth from her neck, some of her blood still fresh on his lips. I grabbed her hips, thrusting in with a force that I feared might break her. Roza looked to be in complete bliss, her lips parted and eyes closed as I plowed into her. Her fingers were gripped onto the sheets, her nails dug into the fabric.

I've never seen anything more memorizing, the look of my lover climbing to ecstasy. Knowing that I'm the one who gave her such a pleasure, and knowing that I'll be the only one to give her something like that. I can't possibly let this angel go; she could only be with me. Just the thought of anyone being inside her, making her moan and wither in pleasure…

I channeled my anger, desire and love for her into each movement.

Soon enough I felt her walls tighten around me, milking me out to bring me my own release as well as hers. My seeds shoot into her womb and I feel myself go limp inside her. She relaxes underneath me, catching her breath. Even though sex was done, I wasn't done pleasuring her.

I go to her neck once more, seeing the wound I made earlier still bleeding. The sweet smelling blood drifting to my nose. I lick away the remaining blood, letting the taste settle in my mouth before taking from the source once again. She gasped and tangled her fingers in my hair, she presses herself against me and her blood comes into my mouth and I don't let go till she goes limp in my arms.

Her heart was still beating in her chest, now more of a soft lullaby than a drum beating erratically, like it was during our love making. Her hair sprayed on the pillow around her and her breathing is steady, calm. Her eyes are barely able to stay open and she's losing consciousness quickly due to the blood loss.

"Sleep now, Roza." I whisper to her kissing her lightly on her lips. She sluggishly moves her lips against mine. I slip out of her gently and step out of bed, placing the covers over her exhausted body. I quickly put on any clothes that aren't shredded and closed the blinds and turned off the lights, casting one last look at my sleeping beauty before walking out the door.

I rush past the lingering humans that are clearly up to no good, being at a shabby motel at this hour. I briefly think of using one as a late night snack but the taste of Rose's blood is still fresh in my mouth, I can't just taint such a wonderful taste with the essence of just anyone is…horrifying. So I spare them and make it back to the mansion and am surprised to see Lissa sitting on the steps looking up at the night sky, her small child is playing on the lawn.

"Dimitri." She said surprised. "Where were you?" She asked but she could see the mischievous glint in my eyes and smile on my face. She sighed and shook her head. "Messing with Rose, again?"

Something like that…

"Don't worry, Rose is safe and sound." I said and sat on the step next to her and look out over the horizon. The stars are still shining brightly in the black sky, but I could see peaks of sunshine shining over the line of trees meaning if I don't want to turn to dust I better head inside soon.

"You really like her, don't you?" She asked she didn't look over towards me, only paid attention to her little one who was messing with a pot of flowers that I knew Inna worked so hard on.

"Like is such a juvenile word, so minuscule compared to what I feel for my Roza." I told her, looking down at my fingers which intertwined themselves. It's the strangest emotion, love is. How can I miss someone that I saw only moments before?

"My Roza?" Lissa asked, casting me an amused glance.

"My Roza," I repeated. "No one's in her way now, no Adrian or anything. I don't see why she won't just come to me, be with me."

"It's not that it's in her way, but yours. You have three little things keeping you from here. By the names Avery, Meredith and Tasha." Lissa said ticking off each name on her finger, and then it dawns on me. I have three 'wives' and I'm sure Rose doesn't want to be the forth. She'd want to be my one and only. If so that means I have to break off any connections with the three. I'm positive Meredith won't be hard; she never really liked me and had many flings on the side so it wouldn't be a big loss. Avery will be a bit harder, but again she had many flings so one of her men can comfort her.

But Tasha, that's something else.

She was always clingy and possessive. The moment I mentioned Rose to her jealous thoughts came to her mind. I wasn't even saying I was interested, I was simply mentioning a woman I met outside the hospital. When my interest grew Tasha taken notice, and she pretty much had me in her bed every night to draw my mind away from Roza. Of course we can see how that worked…

I'm sure Tasha is now accepting defeat, thinking that I'll just add Roza to the group. She'll have no idea that I'm taking Roza, only she'll be my one and only. Not particularly looking forward to that conversation. I sighed and run my fingers through my hair.

"How do you think Tasha will react?" I asked Lissa. Lissa's probably the only human who has seen the peak of Tasha's anger and lived to tell the tale. Being with Christian and being the mother of her nephew has few advantages; avoiding getting killed is one of them. Tasha and Lissa butt heads almost every day but that'll be small compared to how Tasha will react when I tell her.

Moments later I knew she'd be livid, either way it went.

"How dare you!" I heard a voice scream and in the next second I'm getting pushed on the wall. Simply being caught off guard I quickly take control of the situation, taking hold of my offender's waist and spinning them around so they smash against the stone wall, my strength being far more superior.

Her ice blue eyes look at mine with fright and anger. Tasha. Her hair is disheveled, her eyes wide and wild and anger pulsed off her.

I didn't need to read her mind to know that she found out about Adrian. It almost amused me, seeing her this livid and unkempt, like a wild beast. Against my better nature, I smirked down at the woman. "I see you've found out about our newest member's fate." I told her, I couldn't help the patronizing tone in my voice. She growled at me and tried to push me away but I didn't move an inch, she may be wild and strong but not stronger than me.

"You killed him!" She growled and against gave me a futile push. "You said you wouldn't meddle!"

"I didn't," I said, my voice calming and relaxed which only seemed to annoy Tasha. "The moment you turned him, he was a vampire and under my coven. Our deal became null and void." I told her. She struggled under my iron grip but I wasn't releasing her just yet, if a human was being held like this I would have broken their fragile bones.

"You didn't have to kill him like that." She yelled.

"I'm not inhumane, Tasha. I was merciful with his death." It was true, with Adrian I simply taken him to an abandoned room, where I placed an axe in the corner of the room prior. I could have taken off his head with my bare hands, but I planned to use these hands for a different purpose…

"Your everything but humane!" Tasha growls and shoves me away, only because I let her. I could have held here against the wall all night but I want to give her time to cool down. Tasha will soon find comfort in the arms of another man and this Adrian fiasco will be forgotten. "I should wish Rosemarie luck, being with you will be pure hell. That fragile flower couldn't make it a day in your bed."

"That girl is just a glorified meal, just you watch." Tasha yelled as she walked down the hall, pushing and shoving anyone who happened to be in her way. I sighed; there will be no winning with her.

I'm actually pleased with this outcome, Tasha got the message about Rose and I and I didn't have to actually say the dreaded words. Now to find Avery and Meredith…

**(Two Weeks later)**

**Rose's P.O.V**

It's good when you can just relax and think.

And think.

And think.

Truthfully that's all I've been doing the past two weeks. While my leg healed up nicely my injuries were more emotional, and for me to heal I needed to know where the problem was.

The problem can only be summed up in one word – Dimitri.

I haven't seen or talked to him in the past two weeks, not a phone call or sighting. He's all but vanished and the feeling of dread creeps up on me. He may have just used me for my body, something I didn't think a man over one thousand years would do. No matter what century their born in, men will still be men.

Asses.

And that's not even the worse part; the worst part is that I still want it. I wake in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, with a damp area between my legs. My hand mysteriously placed under my underwear and my thoughts filled with those devious brown eyes. While I don't remember much of our sexual experience – I blame the blood lost, I still remember the intense pleasure that coursed through me. I get hot and bothered just thinking of it…

That's my guilty pleasure, loving a man who didn't even bother to pick up the damn phone and to top it off; he killed my boyfriend so I can't quench my thirst in another man's bed.

Of course it's not all about sex.

While that may be about 25 percent of the anger, the other 75 is about the broken heart. Dimitri pretty much promised the sun and moon and left me with only star dust. Here I naively though that being a vampire's girlfriend might be a wonderful (and dangerous) experience. I thought I found someone who would cherish me, love me.

When am I going to learn that in real life, it doesn't come so easily?

I sighed and told myself not to cry, I dared not cry a single tear over another man. I turned on my TV and flipped through my previously recorded shows. I chose something random and bit into my taco. I never felt like cooking, so I ordered something from the only fast-food restaurant in this small town, Taco Bell. It was something Adrian made me do every night, slave over the stove for him – even if he didn't always come home.

Speaking of home, I moved back into the horror house. Lissa wasn't lying when she said they'll clean the place up. The bodies were removed and the blood clean, they even bought me a new coffee table. Sadly I couldn't look at that spot without seeing the innocent girls laying their dead. Plus the fact that it was all over the news didn't help any. Fortunately they pointed fingers at Adrian who 'mysteriously disappeared' around the same time they went missing.

I relax on the couch, half heartily looking at T.V when the doorbell rings, the sudden sound causing me to squeeze my taco spilling sauce on the white tank top. I look over the clock that hung on the wall, it was past midnight. The people in this town seemed to have a bedtime that was around 8, who the hell would be coming at this ghastly hour?

I get off the couch, grabbing a napkin and trying to wipe off the sauce from my shirt. I open the door; my eyes stilled glued my shirt. I briefly look up to see the man at my front porch, and I freeze.

The man I've been dreading yet craving for the past two weeks stood before me, and here I was with a messy hair bun, a white stained tank top and really short shorts. Of course he's seen me in worse.

"Dimitri." I managed to say but other words disappear on my tongue.

"Rose." He said with a small smile. "Are you going to invite me in?" Despite my best efforts, a smile graces my lips. I quickly remember why I was pissed in the first place and I immediately drop the smile. I grab onto the door handle, ready to slam it in his perfect little face.

"Why are you here, Dimitri?" I asked my voice hard and cold. "If you want to hit it and quick it, find another girl." I moved the door to slam in his face, like planned only his hand shot out and held the door. He moved so graciously, so swiftly. I wondered if all vampires have that trait, or is it just Dimitri.

He came into my house, closing the door behind him. "Thought you needed to be invited in." I retort. He simply smiles down at me. He doesn't say anything but he does walk into my living room where I had my own little messy bubble. Empty pop cans adorned the floor and a half drunken liter of pop is next to the couch. My taco rappers are scattered over the coffee table and my blankets are bundled on the couch.

"You shouldn't eat unhealthy food like this," Dimitri said holding up a half-eaten taco. "It's bad for the child."

I scoffed and grabbed the taco from his hand and took a large bite from the slightly cold taco. "I'm not pregnant." I told him and unscrewed the bottle cap and gulped some down. I flopped on the couch and looked over to Dimitri. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, it obviously wasn't for the lovely food and scenery." He said. Wow, who knew the mighty, lustful Dimitri knew how to use sarcasm.

"You could have come two weeks ago," I said angrily. "Or were you to busy fucking one of the other wives? Tasha, was it?" I asked, using my bitter humor to hide how much it actually hurt me. Of course Dimitri was a mind reader and saw right through me.

"Roza, never think that I would take one of them over you." He said coming towards me. He sat on the couch and I put my legs over his lap. "Actually, I've been out of the country for these weeks." He said stroking my leg a few times, his hand sometimes trailing up to my thigh.

"Doing what?"

He smiled. "Close your eyes." He said gently, I follow the order. Any noise Dimitri made gotten drowned out by the T.V. Excitement bubbled in me and despite my best efforts I smiled widely, even though a rational part told me to still be pissed at Dimitri. Seconds later, Dimitri told me to open my eyes.

When my eyes opened I was immediately blinded by a beautiful jewel. The ring was set in a black plush box; the silver band decorated with two small diamonds on either side and in the middle was a large diamond that gleamed brightly. It took only seconds to know that this was an engagement ring.

"Rosemarie, will you marry me?" Asked Dimitri. I tore my eyes from the ring and looked into his eyes that were shining with happiness and uncertainty. Tears brimmed in my eyes and I mutely nodded, not able to form the simple words. Dimitri smiled, showing off his fangs. He plucked the ring from its home and slid it onto my ring finger. It seemed to rest perfectly, like it truly belonged there.

Dimitri kissed my finger gently and then my palm before placing his lips on my mine. Kissing him drowning out all my insecurities and fears…

_ Wounds Of My Heart _

"You knew?" I asked, astonished and somewhat betrayed. Lissa gives me a sheepish smile in return and waved it off.

"I couldn't tell you Rose. It'd ruin the surprise." Lissa said, sound fairly reasonable. It's been around an hour since Dimitri proposed and we spent majority of it making out on my living room couch, just as things were getting heated, Lissa texted him saying everything was in order and ready. Dimitri only picked me up and with his incredible vampire speed went in the direction of his mansion. We made it here in only a few minutes but my hair seemed to have a permanent windswept look due to the heavy speed. Lissa was currently brushing it down.

"Still, you could have made better excuses." I said and winced as Lissa caught onto a knot. When Dimitri didn't show or call my first instinct was to go to Lissa, who dodged me with half-assed excuses of having to do work or her needing to answer a phone that wasn't ringing. Lissa shrugged.

"I'm a horrible liar, Rose." She said and looked at my eyes through the mirror. "Plus I hated lying to you, especially when you were thinking Dimitri was off doing the worse."

I grimaced remembering all the times that I went the hospital to yell and rant at Lissa. I told her I thought Dimitri was out screwing whatever lady he could, and other things that I'd rather not mention. All of when he was searching the earth looking for the perfect ring. Speaking of which…

I hesitated and bit my lips nervously. "Lissa, can you give me your honest answer?" I asked uncertainly.

Her jade green eyes held curiosity and concern. "Of course, Rose." She stopped brushing my hair and sat on the stool next to me.

"Do you think Dimitri and I are moving too fast?" I asked and because I couldn't handle her reaction just yet I kept blabbering on. "It's like we had this one night of passion, powerful passion. But two weeks gone by and nothing. It's like I've only known him for a night and here I am getting married to him in my pajamas." I said and gestured down to my rumpled and stained clothing. Apparently engagement wasn't the only thing Dimitri was rushing, he had the wedding already planned and the guests were sitting in their seats before I've even said yes.

"Not to mention I've just gotten out of a relationship, and he just divorced three of his wives."

"Technically he wasn't really married to them." Lissa said. "You're the only one who he'll actually be married to so just forget the others." Lissa said brushing away my worries, or at least she tried to. It only caused a pit to form in my stomach. I turn back to the mirror and try to ignore reason, sanity and everything else.

"Let's just get this over with."

An hour or so later I was standing in what seemed to be like an underground cathedral, except no crosses. Other than that it was extremely elegant, with angels on the ceilings and stain glass windows depicting stories in the bible. While it may have been breath taking I highly doubted that it was used much, for some reason I don't think that vampires are very religious.

The cathedral was separated down the line, with many pale faces sitting on the pews all staring at me. Their dark eyes seemed to pierce my skin, some faces seemed merely curious, others stared at me hungrily and I saw many women looking at me enviously – probably Dimitri's old paramours. All of them wore dark clothing; if I didn't know better I would have thought they were dressed for a funeral not a wedding.

Lissa, in the amount of time she was given actually made me look like a real bride. Sort of. My hair no longer looked like a bird's nest and was curled down my back and pulled back with a hair clip adorned with small jewels, one of the most extravagant pieces of jewelry I've ever seen. My dress was dark and lovely. It was mermaid style, the top wrapping tightly around me till the bottom of my hip, then spreading out into an extravagant yet not over the top puff. It had a sweetheart neck line and it was a midnight black, but underneath was white, accenting the dark designs on top. Never in a million years did I think I'd be getting married in a black dress, still it was beautiful.

The music started to play, the small band in the corner with their violins. The music sounded more of that of a death march than a wedding melody. I swallowed the lump in my chest and hesitantly began to move my feet with Lissa right behind me.

My eyes stayed glued to the floor for a moment, and then almost unwillingly my eyes moved to the front and stared and the handsome face that was Dimitri's. His dark eyes seemed loving and hopeful. It calmed the unsettle nerves that churned around my stomach.

It seemed that I just glided down the aisle because in only a blink of an eye I was in front of Dimitri. I passed on my bouquet to Lissa and joined hands with my love. The priest in front of us had a glassy gaze, his eyes didn't seem focus and while his words were powerful his face was blank. I gave Dimitri an accusing glare which he smiled at.

The nervousness bubbled in my stomach again; a normal wedding wouldn't have some priest that is compelled to be here. I swallowed my nervousness and give a forced smile. The ceremony swiftly passed by the vows were rushed out and soon enough the words "You may now kiss the bride." Came out of the compelled man's mouth.

Dimitri and I turned to each other, he was perfectly calm and I was probably as pale as a vampire. My heart raced ten times as fast and I'm sure all the vampires in the room could hear the blood rushing through my veins. My fears seemed to melt away when his lips touched mine, creating undeniable sparks between us – but will that be enough?

The wedding was fairly short, for which I was thankful. I swear, one more minute with those dead eyes gawking at me I would have flipped. Dimitri sensed my unease and while everyone else was enjoying our reception, he took me to the bedroom.

We didn't talk on the way there, at least I didn't. Dimitri just kept telling me how much he loved me, how much he could wait for us to have children and spend the rest of eternity together. This all sounded so…amazing, but something was missing.

Dimitri opened the door but before I could step through he lifted me up in his arms and carried me through the threshold, something of normalcy.

"Didn't know you were so chivalrous, Dimitri." I said, lightly flirting.

"Only the half of it, Roza." He responds. I couldn't help but smile in return. I spot a mirror near the corner of the room; I walk over to it and stare at my reflection. This will probably be the only time I'd ever wear such a dress, especially this one considering it was a wedding dress and meant for only the wedding day – still it was beautiful.

Dimitri came up from behind me, I'm glad the whole no reflection was just a myth. He stared at me through the mirror before taking his eyes to my dress. His hands go to my bare shoulders, slowly trailing down till he gets to the lace of my dress, slowly undoing it till the tight dress became loose around my waist. With another flick of his wrist, the dress formed a pool around my ankles, leaving my bare body for him to see. Lissa didn't supply me with a bra or underwear so I had been completely naked under the dress – something I can see Dimitri enjoyed.

Dimitri smiled at my reflection and looked down at my actual body. His hand slipped around my waist, pulling my closer to him and feeling his large hard on. His hand trails up to my breast, taking the hard peak in between his index and thumb finger. He gently twists and pulls, pleasure going through my body. I lean back on Dimitri, my head on his shoulder and let him continue his delightful torture. I caught sight of us in the mirror, an erotic image of us both. Him standing behind me, looking down at me with lust and want and me in complete bliss.

His hands trail down my stomach, lightly grazing the skin before reaching in between my legs. His fingers went to my clit immediately, his middle finger teased my clit while two others went over the my opening. "God, your so wet, Roza." He whispered into my ear. His hand slipped away and he backed away from me.

"Get in the bed." He commanded his voice sexy and lustful. I follow the order, lying in the middle of the bed completely naked. The silky sheets feel amazing against my bare back and the warm air that comes from the fireplaces cools my nerves. Dimitri gets into the bed as well, although he is completely covered in clothing. He's wearing a white button up and black slacks with his jacket thrown over the couch.

I spread my legs, and raised my knees, giving access to Dimitri to do anything he wishes with me. His attention unsurprisingly goes straight to my wet pussy. He bends down and his tongue attaches to the sweet spot. His tongue trails up and down my folds, teasing me by neglecting the certain bundle of pleasure. I tangle my fingers in his hair and tighten my hold on him. His tongue leads up to my clit, lightly brushing against it with his tongue. I inhale a sharp breath, awaiting more but it never comes. Instead he takes three of his fingers and rams them inside me. I let out a low moan and arch my back. My eyes seemed to have roll in the back of my head as he continues to thrust those fingers into my wet hole.

"Don't keep quiet, Roza." Dimitri said. "Scream to the heavens." My moans proceeded to get louder and louder and I was practically screaming. I grip onto the sheets, my nails digging into the rich fabric. I rock my hips against his powerful forces and even though it's just his fingers I could feel the rocking of the bed. His fingers twist and turn, while continuing to plunge inside me. All too soon he takes his fingers away, leaving me feeling empty. I didn't have to wonder to long though, because his tongue made reappearance. This time going straight to my clit. He lifted my legs placing them on his shoulder leaving no extra room. His tongue attacks my clit, sending unimaginable pleasure through me.

It only took seconds for me to cum, my juices all being lapped up by his all too eager self. My body wounded down, and my breath comes out even and my heart begins to beat at its natural pace. Dimitri climbs up on me, he turns my head to meet his lips and I can taste the sweet tang of myself in his mouth. A thought occurs in my head at this moment. Dimitri has tasted everything of me, like my blood and…other stuff. But I'd had nothing of him. I quickly flip him over and straddle him, taking Dimitri by surprise. He was still fully clothed, something that had to change.

My hands go to the buttons of his shirt, quickly unbuttoning them and shoving off his masculine chest. I let my hands wander over the hard planes of abs and muscle over his chest, such a magnificent beauty. Once all of them were open, I quickly got off him and unzipped his pants, letting his erection come out. I didn't even wait for the rest of his pants to come off, I quickly took hold of his cock. It was perfect, hard pulsing under my fingertips.

I lean over and tenderly brush my lips against the head. My tongue slips over the little slit and I heard Dimitri moan softly. My hand slides down to his balls, taking them in my fingers and fondling with them. Anxious as I am, I open my mouth and slip the rest of his hard member into my mouth taking him as deeply as I could go. I take him to as much as I can, feeling him in the back of my throat. Slowly I started bobbing my head up and down, adding as much suction as possible by hollowing my cheeks and using my tongue.

Dimitri grunted in response. This only encouraged me further; I wrapped my hands around what couldn't fit in my mouth. I come up for a small breathe and go back again, this time gently scrapping my teeth against him. My pace begins to quicken at a feverish pace and I could taste the pre-cum welling on his tip. Seconds later Dimitri stiffens and I feel a stream of warm cum go down my throat. Some seeps out of my mouth and the small bead of white rolls down his length.

I release his cock with a pop and sit back. Dimitri seemed to have been in a lustful daze that makes two of us. I caught my breath before climbing back on top of Dimitri. Our lips met again and I transfer his taste. He moans and his arms lift me till my pussy is directly on top of his cock. I slammed down on him, his cock gliding effortlessly though me. Dimitri took hold of my hips and bucked his hips to meet mine.

"Oh, Dimitri!" I cried out as his large cock pumped inside me. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and my back arched, rubbing my breast against Dimitri's chest. Dimitri tightened his hold on my hips and slammed me down repeatedly. Dimitri flips me over so my back is on the bed and he's on top. I'm guessing Dimitri is a man that likes to be in charge. I spread my legs apart even more. I moaned loudly, not caring who the hell would hear.

As the coil in my stomach began to tighten I grabbed onto the sheets. Dimitri slipped his hand to my clit and began to rub till the coil grew tighter and tighter, till stars danced before my eyes and I came along with Dimitri. I felt Dimitri release his cum into me, and it only made things more erotic. I breathed heavily and felt myself unwind. Dimitri slips out and lay next to me, taking me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head and for a moment neither of us said anything till I drifted off into sleep.

- 3 months later -

Lissa comes out of the clinic, followed by what looked like a traumatized Christian. Lissa spots me immediately and runs over to me, well as much as one could run being five months pregnant.

"Guess how many?" Lissa asked, with a big grin. A few days after my wedding Lissa found out she was pregnant with Christian's second child – or so it seemed. She didn't get any ultrasounds for her first pregnancy and didn't plan on with this one reasons being that she was carrying a vampire baby and feared that the human doctors who worked at the 24 hour clinic will catch an anomaly. She had to when she discovered her little baby might be sharing its living space with an unknown number of siblings.

Lissa confessed she took some pills that released more eggs when she ovulated, because she actually wanted multiples. It was something Christian and her discussed before hand because Lissa wanted to be turned before turning 21 and then only one more pregnancy could fit into that time schedule. They predicted twins but Lissa said she felt multiple little feet hitting against her bladder. A thought that freaked out Christian.

"By the look on Christian's face, I'd say five or more." Christian shuttered and Lissa looked a little pale with the number.

"Imagine pushing five babies out – ouch!" Lissa said jokingly. "It's actually it's triplets!" She squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

I wasn't all that far off. Christian didn't say anything but he ran his fingers through his black hair. It was hard to not catch Lissa's excitement and I found myself grinning along with her. But underneath was a bit of jealousy. Lissa now had four kids, and I had zero.

It surprised me since Dimitri and I had an almost purely sexual relationship. I spend most of my days trapped inside his room, mainly on his bed. It was the fear that stopped me from venturing outside of his walls, my own wedding was filled with fear with those creatures staring at me. Once I heard screaming outside his room, blood curling screams. Curiosity got the best of me and I peaked outside to see two vampires pretty much ripping apart some poor girl, one that looked a little younger than me.

I told my fears to Dimitri and he only brushed it off causally. He told me it was normal for vampires to do those things. I was naïve to think that vampires just had a bite 'n' go. Sometimes they brutally murdered their victims, almost like the screams provided as much substance as the blood.

Lissa warned me of this, and I thought I could handle it all…I was so stupid.

Tasha also is not to be forgotten. A day after the wedding she pulled me aside and told me that Dimitri wanted me purely for the fact that I could give him a child or 'heir' as she called it. That he would discard of me afterwards – or worse. She didn't hurt me but planted inside my mind insecurity and fear to things I already had enough of. I didn't voice this to Dimitri but I already have a feeling that he knows, he is a mind reader. I also noticed how he did nothing to ease these fears…

So majority of the day is spent either having sex with Dimitri, talking to Lissa or letting my fears overcome me. It wasn't all that different than my relationship with Adrian, except I wasn't getting beaten. I still was useless in the relationship and was only needed when Dimitri was feeling horny. This was around two times a day. To make matters worse, I knew little to nothing about Dimitri. I knew nothing of the hundreds of hundreds of years he's been around or his human life. Granted, I never asked.

In many ways not being pregnant yet is a blessing in disguise. This way I'll have no ties to Dimitri. I realized I made a huge mistake going through this, I wasn't prepared for the vampire life. When going down that road I know I lost myself and I wanted to do something good for me for once.

Surprisingly that's going back to school.

I dropped out of high school when I got pregnant with Alice and moved with Adrian and that was a another huge mistake. School is needed for me to get anywhere. When Lissa was inside the clinic counting her fetuses I was filling out some papers my father sent. It's for a school in Florida to get my G.E.D and eventually go to a community college. My papers were stuffed in my purse and I planned to mail them tomorrow morning when Dimitri was sleep. All I needed to do was not think about it and Dimitri will never know – I'll be gone before then.

"Congratulations." I said with a genuine smile. "Christian are you ready for that many kids?" I asked. He simply glared at me before getting inside the car. On the ride Lissa and Christian threw back and forth names for the babies, Christian was only half there maybe still in shock over the three babies dancing inside Lissa's womb.

We eventually pull up to the mansion and I try to avoid any of the main 'highways' that vampires take. By pure luck I end up not coming face to face with any vampires. Once back in Dimitri and I's room I throw my bag on the floor next to the bed and flop down on the bed.

"I didn't think you'll be one to keep secrets from me, Roza." Dimitri's voice said. I sit up and see Dimitri next to the bed. In his hands the papers from my purse. I didn't even hear him come in. My heart beats furiously in my chest and my palms began to sweat. My throat clogs and for a moment I'm rendered speechless. He doesn't look at me and just goes to the fireplace. I spring from the bed and run over to him, trying to snatch it from him.

"No!" I screamed trying to grab them. He moved them quickly out of my reach, his eyes still not meeting mine.

"Did I not give you everything you desired?" He asked, his voice sending chills through me and not in the best way. In that moment I never feared Dimitri more. I resisted the urge to cower. "Answer me, Roza!" He yelled and I flinch involuntarily.

"No you didn't." I answer. I don't know what surprised me more, the fact that I spoke or that I said that…of all things. I could have cowered and asked for forgiveness, but I don't know what I valued more. My life or my pride. His eyes turn to me, the once safe and secure brown eyes now ring with fire. He threw the papers down, barely missing the flames of the fire and he comes to me at the speed of light.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and holds me to him. I didn't know whether the gesture was to ease my fears or for him to claim ownership. "Tell me what I must do." He said into my hair. I didn't know how to answer except say "Give me a divorce" but that wouldn't have helped, instead I did what I did best.

That night Dimitri and I made love on the floor right in front of the fireplace. He was gentle and loving, treated me as if it was the last time we would connect which it may have been. Afterwards Dimitri held me close to him, the heat from the fire made blankets unnecessary.

"Did you know that you're pregnant?" Asked Dimitri. I was half-asleep when he spoke and the words jostled me to awareness. "I can hear the soft beat of it's heart inside you." He said, his hand trailing down to my flat abdomen. Shit, if Dimitri heard it maybe Christian did as well. That bastard, why didn't he say anything?

"How long have you known?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Around a month." He answered truthfully. "I was surprised you didn't get the regular symptoms. I wanted you to find out first on your own." He gently runs his fingers through my hair.

"See Roza, you can't leave now. It wouldn't be fair to raise our child in a broken home."

I'd rather raise the baby in a broken home than a slaughter house. I mulled over my options for a moment. I could easily take the baby and run, but that wouldn't exactly be fair to Dimitri or the child. I have no idea how one raises a half-vampire, while they may be like regular human babies they rarely get along with humans or any other creature besides other half-breeds, as so Lissa told me. They were also mortal, living long extended lives but not immortal. Another thing is that they can't breed with humans, and too fully emerge in human life will be to take my child with it. With Dimitri there he could tell the baby about vampire life and all of that, something that I can barely scratch the surface with.

"You could come with me." I said, my voice sounding soft and low. For a minute I though that it was just a thought that ran through my head, only to feel Dimitri's body tense and I knew I voiced such dangerous thoughts.

"I can't leave them." Dimitri whispered into my neck, pulling my closer.

I pushed him away gently and stared into those beautiful brown eyes and tried not to melt under his gaze. "I'm leaving either way, Dimitri. With all those years wasted with Adrian, and I need to do something that'll help me get my life together. I don't just want to be your eye candy for eternity, I want to be more than that." I told him. I'm not totally sure he'll understand where I'm coming from, Dimitri came from a time where all the ladies were expected to do was give birth and make themselves pretty.

While that may be fun…

I still had dreams before everything went to hell, A.K.A before I met Adrian. It wasn't entirely healthy for me to jump into another relationship, only weeks before I left an abusive one. I should have taken the next train to Florida the moment I had the chance but I can't necessarily regret what I have with Dimitri – no matter how rushed it was.

"Christian can rule over the coven, and it's not like we'll be gone forever. Maybe just a year or two…" I trailed off, unsure how to go with things. I nervously played with a lock of my hair and awaited Dimitri's answer, to terrified to actually look at his face.

"This will make you happy, having a normal life for once?" He finally asked. His voice wasn't accusing or angry, merely curious.

"Yes." I felt pride that my voice didn't waver and I sounded strong in this decision, which I was.

Dimitri takes a deep breath and kissed the top of my head. "Then that's what we'll do. You're still young, carrying the weight of so much. It was foolish of me to think that you can easily adjust. I don't want to be the one to take such pleasures from you. Wherever you go, I go." With that he lifted my chin and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

At that moment I knew everything was going to be just fine.

That for once, my life will go the way I want it to. Yeah, the vampire husband wasn't exactly on schedule or part of the five year plan but I prefer to think of it as a bonus than anything else…

I know I wasn't the only one who made the sacrifices; Dimitri made one larger than I. He gave his handed his coven over to Christian, temporarily of course. I almost feel sorry for that sarcastic ass, now he has three on the way and a coven to manage. Still, for only two years. Dimitri liked to prefer it as an extended honeymoon. And I finally got what people told me I needed for years – an education.

Another thing was that I finally got to actually know my husband. As both of us rented out a modest apartment in Florida we both got to know more of each other. It didn't surprise me to find that Dimitri knew everything about me already, but learning of his adventures as vampire and human was like reading something out of a gothic fantasy novel – not that I read. It just made me surer of my love for him. I have little to no regrets regarding Dimitri, with him I have beautiful baby boy, Ivan, and I finally got back on my own two feet. At first I mistaken that Dimitri was taking me back into the dark time with Adrian, I couldn't be more wrong. If anything he helped me stand on my own, even if I was the one calling the shots. The trouble with Adrian is now just a distance and terrible memory, the wounds of my heart eventually healed, along with the physical scars. All with Dimitri's help.

With Dimitri by my side, it felt as if I could conquer the world. I'm soon to be immortal myself, so who knows, I just might.

**The End. **


End file.
